Harry Potter Returns to Hogwarts
by Alejandria
Summary: 12 years ago, Harry Potter was betrayed. Dumbledore promised that Ron and Hermione would not die, but they did. So he left and didn't look back. Now, with his children accepted into Hogwarts, Harry must face his past, old enemies, and old friendscomplete
1. Prologue

" Harry Potter Returns to Hogwarts "  
  
By Alejandria  
  
*  
  
Prologue  
  
*  
  
Harry Potter had been betrayed by the solitary individual he thought he could trust. Dumbledore had made him a promise.  
  
Harry if you fight Lord Voldermort, I promise I will not let any harm come to Ron or Hermione."  
  
"You're not keeping me out of this fight! Come on Hermione tell 'em.   
  
"Ron, this is not our fight to fight."  
  
"Ah, come on Hermione!"   
  
Hermione looked at Ron with her stern face. He turned to Harry "Come on Harry, I'm your best friend."  
  
"That's exactly why I don't want you to come Ron." Harry turned and walked away.  
  
When Harry returned from defeating Lord Voldermort, bleeding, garments in tatters, wind blowing as if a twister was approaching, to find Dumbledore, Ron and Hermione nowhere near. He walked on a little further and saw Dumbledore bending over something. He walked as fast as he could to Dumbledore and he could never forget what he saw. Ron and Hermione were lay there... lifeless.  
  
Tweleve Years Later...   
  
Harry woke with a start in a freezing panic. "Harry honey, what's wrong?" Harry turned to see his wife, Angelica, propped up on her elbows staring at him.  
  
Angelica was a stunning woman with lengthy blonde hair, and big, brown eyes. He smiled and said "Just a bad dream." He looked at the clock and said "Time to get up." He got up, took a shower, and got dressed.  
  
When he got into the kitchen his son, daughter and wife were already sitting at the table.   
  
"Hey dad." The girl said. Chloe Evans had red hair and startling green eyes. Her twin brother William Evans however had messy, jet black hair like his father's and dark brown eyes like his mother. They were both 11 years old.  
  
Angelica always said she couldn't figure out where Chloe got her hair color. After all neither she or Harry had red hair.  
  
Harry however had a good idea. But it made is heart twist terribly just thinking about it.  
  
Suddenly there was a rush of wind and two owls appeared in front of Chloe and William.   
  
"Goodness! What was that?" Angelica exclaimed. Harry just sat there quietly staring at the owls.  
  
The birds dropped two letters, took a piece of food off of Chloe's and Will's plates, and took off.  
  
The kids opened them and read:  
  
"Dear Mr. and Ms. Evans  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you   
  
Have been accepted at Hogwarts School of   
  
Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed  
  
A list of all necessary books and equipment.  
  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl  
  
By no later then July 31.  
  
Yours Sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress"  
  
Chloe squealed in delight and Will hollered "Yeah!" Angelica took the letter from Chloe and read it.   
  
"Oh Harry! Look what the kids got!" Angelica exclaimed excitedly.  
  
As soon as Harry saw the words 'Minerva McGonagall' he jumped up and began pacing.   
  
"It says we have to go to Diagon Alley to pick up out supplies. It even tells us how to get there." Will said.  
  
"Daddy will you take us?" Chloe asked as she looked up at Harry.  
  
A muscle twitched in Harry's jaw. "I will drive you. But I am not going in. Your mother can take you." He stood there for a moment, poundering. "In fact let's go today. Go wait in the car. I have to get something before we leave."  
  
Harry ran upstairs to his room. He went to his side of the bed and lifted up a floor board. Concealed beneath was a diamond formed cloth... His father's invisibility cloak. Harry opened it and out fell his wand.   
  
"I'll take these just in case." Harry said as he folded his cloak and tucked it under his shirt. He then put his wand in his pocket and ran down the stairs. 


	2. Return to Diagon Alley

"Harry Potter Returns to Hogwarts "  
  
By Alejandria  
  
*  
  
Chapter One: Return to Diagon Alley  
  
*  
  
Harry stopped the automobile in front of the Leaky Cauldron. He hadn't seen it in years.   
  
"Dad, are you sure this is the right place?" Chloe asked as she looked at the place in bewilderment.  
  
"You get to Diagon Alley from within the Leaky Cauldron." Harry said as he climbed out of the car. Everybody followed him, thunderstruck that he knew how to get to the magical place.  
  
Harry kept his head downward as they walked through the Leaky Cauldron. When they reached the brick wall Chloe said "Uh, how do we get in?"  
  
Harry sighed and said, "Everyone step back." All three of them stepped back gradually. "Three up…Two across…" Harry mumbled to himself as the wall slowly gave way to a door opening and revealinga very tangled street.  
  
Angelica cleared her throat and said "Kids you go on ahead, I'll catch up. Your father and I need to talk."   
  
Will and Chloe looked at each other surprised and then ran off down the road.  
  
"So, Harry, talk." Angelica demanded as she turned to Harry. So he told her the whole thing. The whole thing, that is, except for the true reason he left the Wizarding world and his real name.  
  
"You have been holding a feeling of resentment for all these years?" She asked incredulous. "What else have you been hiding from me?" Harry looked around shamefacedly and pulled out his wand and invisibility cloak.  
  
"What is it?" she asked. "Well it's called and invisibility cloak." Harry responded.  
  
Angelica raised her eyebrows. Harry sighed and put on the cloak. He heard Angelica gasp as he disappeared form her view. He took the cloak off and stared at her. "Just don't tell anyone about me, especially the kids, okay?" "Okay Harry. Will you come with us?" she asked. "No. I think I'll stay here." "Okay Harry. See you when we get back."  
  
Without her knowledge Harry slipped on his cloak and followed her into Diagon Alley.  
  
They had been walking for a few minutes when Harry stopped as he passed Arthur, Molly, Percy, Charlie, Bill, and Ginny Weasley. His heart tore when he saw them. He decided it was about time he talked to them. He slipped around the corner, took off his invisibility cloak and walked towards them.  
  
"Hello Arthur, Molly, Bill, Charlie, Percy and Ginny Weasley." They turned when they heard him.   
  
"I'm sorry, do we know you sir?" Mrs. Weasley asked.   
  
He sighed and said "It's Harry, Harry Potter." They looked at him, stunned.  
  
Ginny stepped up, hands on her hips and said "Prove it."  
  
He laughed and said "You always were one to question a lot, Ginny." He then pulled back his bangs to reveal his lightning shaped scar.  
  
They all gasped. At once they all cried, "HARRY!"   
  
"Sssh!" he exclaimed.  
  
Everyone got quiet. "Harry where have you been? After…Voldermort was killed alone with Ron and Hermione... you just disappeared. Nobody could find you. We all thought you were dead. To this day Dumbledore insists that you are still alive and that it is his fault we can not find you." Ginny said.  
  
"Oh, I've been around." Harry replied. "I've been living in the muggle world. In fact I'm married and I have two kids. That's actually the reason I'm here." Harry said. "Chloe and William received their letters from Hogwarts." Everyone stared at him blankly for a minute.  
  
"Harry!" He turned to see Angelica, Chloe, and Will coming towards him. He turned to the Weasleys and said "Please don't mention anything about my past to my kids. My wife doesn't even know why I left or my real name."   
  
"What do you mean Harry?" Charlie asked.  
  
Harry sighed. "I kind of... changed my last name to-"  
  
Just then Chloe ran up to him, hugged him and said "I thought you weren't going to come in daddy."   
  
"Well, I decided I wanted to see this place." Harry said casually. He looked at Angelica and she gave him a small smile.   
  
She spoke. "Come on kids, let's go get your wands."   
  
"You coming dad?" Will asked.   
  
"No, I think I'll stay here and wait for you guys." So his family nodded and were lost in the crowd.  
  
"Oh Harry... that little girl looks so much like Lily." Molly said dreamily. Harry shifted uncomfortably. Bill broke the silence by asking "So what did you change your last name to?"  
  
Harry stood there for a minute then said quietly "Evans." Molly took a quick intake of breath.   
  
"What's the matter Moll?" Arthur asked.   
  
Molly didn't stop looking at Harry while she spoke. "'Evans' was Lily's last name before she married James."  
  
Everyone turned to Harry. "We should have known you would do something like that. But we didn't even think about it. Not even Dumbledore." said Percy.   
  
"You know, I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about me. Especially Dumbledore." Harry said.   
  
"Why not Harry?" asked Bill.  
  
But just then Harry's family walked up. "Well we have everything." Angelica said. "Let's go then." Harry said then turned to the Weasleys and added "It was nice to talk to you guys." Then he turned and left, followed by his wife and kids.  
  
Will looked at his father questioningly. "What was that all about dad?"   
  
"Nothing Will. Forget about it." They put the stuff in the car, got in, and drove home.  
  
Two weeks later they were standing at King's Cross station. "What does your ticket say?" Angelica asked the kids.   
  
"It says we have to go to platform nine and three-quarters." Will replied.  
  
"But there isn't one." Chloe said.  
  
Harry sighed and said "This way. I guess I have to do everything." They followed him and he stopped between platforms nine and ten. "There's the entrance to the platform." He said as he pointed at the pillar between platforms nine and ten. They looked at him as if he was crazy. "Watch what I do. Then follow me." He started into a brisk walk and then went right through the pillars.  
  
A few minutes later Chloe came through with her things followed by Will and a very scared looking Angelica.   
  
"Wow that was awesome!" Will said. "Dad how did you know to do that?"   
  
Harry answered slowly. "I... once went to Hogwarts."   
  
"Really!? When!?" Chloe and Will asked in unison. But Harry shook his head.   
  
"I don't want to talk about it." The train whistle blew. "Go on kids, the train is leaving."   
  
The kids boarded the train and leaned out their car window, waving. "Bye dad, bye mum!" Will and Chloe said as the train pulled away. Before long, it had pulled out of sight.  
  
Harry turned, ready to leave. But a voice stopped him in his tracks.   
  
"Hey Harry!"   
  
He turned and saw Bill and Charlie. Angelica looked them closely. Bill had long red hair with a fang earring hanging out of one of his ears. Charlie had short, spiky, red hair and an earring as well.  
  
"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Harry asked.   
  
"Seeing our kids off. This is their first time." Charlie said.  
  
"And who is this again?" Bill asked, looking at Angelica. Harry turned and smiled at his wife standing behind him.  
  
"Oh Bill, Charlie, this is my wife Angelica. Angelica this is Bill and Charlie Weasley."   
  
"Nice to meet you." Angelica said as she shook their hands. When she shook Charlie's hands she pulled back in surprise. Then she grabbed his hands and turned them over, palm up, so she could study them. "What happened to your hands?"   
  
"Oh, I work with dragons. It's hard work and your hands tend to get rough." Angelica looked at him, surprise mixed with a little fear plain on her face.  
  
He chuckled and pulled away his hands as he said, "You have a soft touch, Miss." She blushed and turned away.  
  
"So tell me what's new." Harry said.   
  
Bill grinned, as if thinking of an ironic joke. "Well you wouldn't believe it, but Draco Malfoy is now the Minister of Magic."  
  
"What!?" Harry cried, jaw dropping.   
  
"Told you, you wouldn't believe it." Bill said, laughing.  
  
"Harry we should go." Angelica said, looking around nervously.   
  
Harry nodded, catching her urgency. "Right, let's go. See you Bill, Charlie. Tell the others I said Hi. And remember what we talked about in Diagon Alley."  
  
When they got in the car Angelica turned to him and asked, "How do you know them so well?"   
  
Harry sat quietly at the wheel, the hesitantly said "They are two of Ron's brothers."   
  
"Ron. The one that died?" Angelica guessed knowingly.   
  
"Yes." said Harry in a very tense tone.   
  
"You know, I'm actually worried about the kids going to that school. A lot of those people seemed really weird." Angelica said.   
  
"They will be fine." Harry said.  
  
"Yes, but how do you know?"   
  
"I know how, 'those people', as you call them, really are."   
  
They did not talk the rest of the way home. 


	3. Hogwarts

" Harry Potter Returns to Hogwarts "  
  
By Alejandria  
  
*  
  
Chapter Two: Hogwarts  
  
*  
  
Chloe and Will got off the train and heard a voice yell, "Firs years! Over here!" They turned to see a big man with bushy brown hair and a beard.   
  
"Hey Hagrid!" The Evans, yet again, turned and saw two kids, a boy and a girl, wave to the man they called Hagrid.  
  
"Hey Ron, Hermione!" Hagrid called back. The boy and girl stopped right next to them. They both had flaming red hair, freckles, and brown eyes.   
  
"You two know him?" Chloe asked.   
  
"Sure. He's friends with our dads." The girl said casually.   
  
"So are you first years?" asked the boy.   
  
Chloe nodded. "Yeah, how about you?"   
  
"Yup. My name's Ron. Ron Weasley." the boy said with a smile.  
  
"And I am Hermione Weasley." piped the girl.   
  
Chloe said, "My name's Chloe Evans and this is my brother William Evans."   
  
"You can call me Will." he ammended.  
  
"And I go by Chlo."  
  
A drawling, bored voice interupted them. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the Weasleys." All four turned to see a boy standing behind them. He had blonde hair and dark blue eyes.   
  
"Hello Tom." Hermione said stiffly.  
  
"Firs' years! Come over here! This way!" Hagrid called out again.  
  
"Well, it looks like we must follow that big oaf over there." Tom said as he walked over towards Hagrid. Two boys followed him, as if he was their leader. When he was far away, Will turned to Ron and asked, "Who's that?"   
  
Ron didn't try to hide his look of distaste. "That's Tom Malfoy."   
  
"Yeah. He thinks he's hot stuff just because his dad's the Minister of Magic." added Hermione.  
  
"Come on! Let's go before we get left behind." Chloe said. And so the four followed everyone to the boats and formed their friendships with one another.  
  
While they were on their way across the lake, Chloe turned to Hermione and said "So where did your parents come up with your name? I think it's really pretty."   
  
"I believe I was named after a friend of the family who died the night the Dark Lord died." Hermione replied. "She was very dear to them." They were quiet for a moment then Hermione added, "My cousin Ron, the one sitting over there, was named after our Uncle who also died the night of the Dark Lord."  
  
"Ah, come on Hermione. There's no reason to bring up that dreadful history now!" Ron said.  
  
"What do you mean? She asked, so I told her the truth. I'm not going to lie to her." Hermione said stiffly.  
  
"You know, my father said he once attended Hogwarts, but he won't talk much about it." said Chloe.  
  
"What's your dad's name?"   
  
"Harry Evans."   
  
"Oh."   
  
"Why do you ask?" inquired Chloe.  
  
Hermione took a deep breath. "Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger were a boy's, named Harry, best friends." She paused to let it sink in, then continued. "You see, Harry Potter was a famous wizard because his family was attacked by the Dark Lord when he was only a baby. He was the only one to survive. Nobody could understand why a baby had survived Lord Voldermort's wrath when so many other grown witches and Wizards had died at his hand. Anyway, he came to school here and each year the Dark Lord tried to kill him, but he failed every time. After he left school, Harry, Ron and Hermione decided to share a house. Then about one year later Harry fought the Dark Lord and killed him. When he got back, Ron and Hermione were dead. The last person to see Harry before he disappeared was Professor Dumbledore. Dumbledore has always blamed himself for Harry's disappearance."  
  
"Come on firs' years." The boats came to a jolting halt.   
  
Ron smiled. "Good we're here."   
  
"Where's here?" asked Will, a little nervous.   
  
"Hogwarts." Ron said as he gestured to and enormous castle with sprawling, green grass.  
  
Ten minutes later they were standing in front of a very stern looking witch. "Come along first years. Follow me." She led them into a big room. "Wait here until I come back for you." Then the woman left.  
  
A flood of ghosts suddenly poured into the hall, causing most of the kids to scream. But some of them, those used to the wizarding world, just stood there quietly. A ghost stopped in front of Weasleys and said "Hello Ron, Hermione. How are you?"   
  
"We're doing good, Nick. How about you?" Ron said.   
  
Nearly-headless Nick shrugged his vaporous shoulders. "Ah, not so bad. Not bad at all. Well, I'd better go now, I think I hear the Professor coming." Then he disappeared.  
  
"Who or what was that?" Chloe asked Hermione.  
  
"That is the Gryffindor Ghost. His name is Sir Nicholas, but everyone calls him Nearly-Headless Nick."  
  
"Nearly-Headless? How can you be Nearly-Headless?" Chloe asked slowly.  
  
"You'll just have to ask him that yourself later." Hermione said mysteriuosly.  
  
"Why are we waiting in here, anyway?" Will whispered to his new friend.   
  
"I think they're getting the sorting ready." replied Ron.  
  
Just then the woman came back. "Follow me." She said and proptly walked back out the door. She led them down a long, narrow passage and into a large room filled with lots of black-clothed people. She then took them to a stage where on a stool sat an old patched hat. When they stopped a seam in the hat opened and it spoke:  
  
"Welcome all new students  
  
We hope you find us well  
  
For we are glad to have you here  
  
So much more than I can tell.   
  
You fine Witches and Wizards.   
  
Not all of you will go the same direction.   
  
Each of you will go to different houses.  
  
Each of their own affection.  
  
The first house is that of Gryffindor,  
  
Boldest of them all.   
  
Then is Slytherin, the whole shrewd lot.   
  
And Ravenclaw, the smartest in the hall.  
  
And finally who could forget Hufflepuff,   
  
The nicest of wizardkind.   
  
Let's first remember though some of the greatest   
  
Witches and Wizards that came much before your time.  
  
Now, let's remember Harry Potter,   
  
From bold Gryffindor,   
  
Who outsmarted The Dark Lord   
  
More than once before.  
  
Let's not forget his closest friends Ronald and Hermione  
  
Whom fought along his side  
  
And for their bravery we must allow memorial,  
  
For, sadly, those two died.  
  
Now who could forget Lord Voldermort, from Slytherin  
  
Who was truly shrewd, cruel, and mean. But in the end,  
  
Some of you will be like Harry, Ron, and Hermione  
  
Bold, honest, true friends.  
  
Now enough babbling. Let the sorting begin!  
  
The Great Hall irrupted into a round of applause. "When I call your name, come up, sit in the chair, and put on the sorting hat." The woman said. "Averill Abbot."   
  
A small, mousy girl stepped up and put on the sorting hat. "SLYTHERIN!" The table on the furthest right irrupted into applause.   
  
"Alvarado, Benjamin."   
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"   
  
One of the tables in the middle of the room irrupted. "Applegate Ashley."   
  
The hat was silent for a minute. Then it said "RAVENCLAW!" The table on the far left applauded.   
  
"Matthew Barnwell."   
  
"HUFFLEPUFF." More applause.   
  
Chloe and Will began to talk over the noise. "I wonder what house we'll be in." Chloe said.   
  
"I hope we'll be in the same house." Will whispered back.  
  
"Chloe Evans." Chloe walked slowly to the stool, sat down, and put the hat on. It was quiet, very quiet inside the hat. Then she began to listen closely. It seemed like someone was talking inside her head. "Very, very, very hard. You have an intelligent mind, you are brave, and you are kind. What house? Well it better be…" then for everyone to hear the hat yelled "GRYFFINDOR!" Chloe took off the hat and went to sit at the Gryffindor table. People shook her hand as she sat down.  
  
She sat down next to a boy with red hair. "Hullo, my name is Matt. Matt Weasley." He said.  
  
"Are you related to Ron and Hermione Weasley?"  
  
"Yes, they are my cousins."  
  
Just then the woman said "William Evans."  
  
"Okay, sssh. That's my brother."  
  
The hat was quiet for a minute then it said "GRYFFINDOR!" Chloe clapped with the rest of the Gryffindors. Will grinned as he sat down next to Chloe.  
  
Matt turned to them and said, "So you are brother and sister?"   
  
"Yes. We're twins."   
  
"Really? That's cool." He looked forward and watched as the sorting progressed.  
  
"So, what year are you?" Will asked Matt.   
  
"I'm second year. You guy's don't have to worry. Most of the teachers are cool. Actually, all of them are, except Professor Snape."  
  
They turned to the front when they heard "Hermione Weasley."   
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"   
  
As everyone applauded Hermione grinned and sat down across from Matt, Chloe, and William. "Hey Matt."   
  
"Hello, cousin."  
  
"Ronald Weasley."   
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"   
  
Ron hurried over and sat down next to Hermione. "Good to see you." He said to Matt casually. He looked at the Evans. "I'm just glad you two are in Gryffindor with me."  
  
The last person went to Ravenclaw. As she sat down the witch picked up the hat and stool and walked off the stage.  
  
Everybody turned to a long table where there were many adults sitting. In the very middle of the table sat an old looking man. He stood up and everyone got quiet.  
  
"It is nice to see so many new faces. I would like to say to our returning students, welcome back, and to our new students, welcome!" He looked around at them. "I know all of you must be hungry so I just one to say one more thing..." Everyone seemed to lean forward, as if to hear better. "Snout snuff!"   
  
Suddenly food appeared in front of them, and the older years raised their glasses to Dumbledore's odd toast.  
  
"Wow!" Chloe and Will exclaimed.   
  
"That's awesome!" Ron yelled. Then everyone dug in.  
  
Without any warning a ghost came out of the table right in front of Chloe. "Ahhh!" she screamed. The ghost gave a small smile.  
  
"Oh Nick, Chloe here had something to ask you." Hermione said when she saw him.  
  
"Oh really? What is it?" Nick said as he turned to Chloe and looked at her.  
  
"Um, your name's Nearly-Headless Nick right?" She asked slowly.  
  
"Yes." He sighed then said "I bet you're wondering how I can be nearly headless?"   
  
Chloe nodded her head slowly.  
  
"Like this." He then touched one side of his neck very gently and his head rolled to one side.  
  
Chloe jumped, startled. "Oh my gosh! I can't believe it."  
  
"Ah, there's the Bloody Baron. I must go talk to him about Peeves." Nick said as he floated away.  
  
"Um, who's Peeves?" Will asked.   
  
"Oh he's the poltergeist." Matt said. "He likes to mess around with everyone." Then they continued stuffing themselves.  
  
An hour later when everyone was stuffed, the food and plates disappeared. "All of you need to follow your house prefects. They will tell you the password to your common room when you get there." Dumbledore said.  
  
It was crowded as they left the Great Hall. "Gryffindors, this way!" They turned to see a girl motioning to all the Gryffindors. "Follow me. My name is Angela Spinnet and I'm one of the Gryffindor Prefects." They all followed her. As they approached a huge staircase, she warned, "Careful, the stairs do move." No sooner had they stepped off a set of stairs when they shifted to another direction. Finally they reached a portrait of a fat lady. "This, for those of you who are new, is the entrance to our common room. We call her the Fat Lady."   
  
The lady in the portrait moved. "Password?"   
  
The first years who'd never seen a moving painting jumped.   
  
"You need a password to get in. This years password is, 'Moonstones." the prefect explained. The portrait swung open.  
  
When they entered the common room Angela said, "Boys dormitories are up the stairs and to the right. Girls dormitories are up the stairs and to the left." Everyone began to go to the stairs.   
  
"Let's hurry before everyone takes all the good rooms." Hermione said as she pulled Chloe up the stairs.  
  
"Me and you can share a room." She said.   
  
"Yeah Will and I will share a room too." Ron said.   
  
"What about our trunks?" Chloe asked.   
  
"Oh they'll appear when we pick our rooms." Hermione replied.  
  
The girls picked out the closest dormitory to the stairs.   
  
"I get the bed by the window!" Chloe said.  
  
"Okay, I'll take the bed right next to yours." Hermione replied. Suddenly their trunks appeared by their beds. "See, told you they would show up." Hermione said as she pulled up her trunk and began unpacking.  
  
Meanwhile William and Ron were picking out their beds. "I get window bed!" William yelled as he flopped down on the bed. "Whatever, I get the bed next to yours." "Hey look our trunks are here!" Will exclaimed.   
  
"Let's unpack then go to bed." Ron suggested with a yawn.  
  
"Yeah, let's do." 


	4. First Day of Classes

" Harry Potter Returns to Hogwarts "  
  
By Alejandria  
  
*  
  
Chapter Three- First Day of Classes  
  
*  
  
Chloe was the first to wake the next morning. As she was getting dressed Hermione yawned awake. "Up already?"   
  
"Yeah, I couldn't sleep any more." Chloe said. She finished dressing and she said "I'll wait for you in the common room Hermione." "Kay, I'll be down in five minutes." Hermione said.  
  
Chloe sat in a big, soft chair just as William came down the stairs. "Hey Chlo." Will said when he saw her. "What're you doing down here?" "Waiting for Hermione." "Really? I'm waiting for Ron."  
  
"Kay, you can stop talking about us now." Hermione said as she and Ron came down the stairs. "Okay, but who says we were talking about the two of you?" Chloe asked slyly. Ron and Hermione grinned.  
  
"Can we eat now!?" William asked. The rest of them laughed and exited the common room.  
  
*  
  
Thirty minutes later the Great Hall was packed. "We should be receiving out schedules soon." Matt said. "Do all of us have classes together since we're in the same house?" Chloe asked. "No, the first years have classes with other first years. It's like that with all of the years. You do get what I'm saying, right?" He asked. "Yeah, I think so." Chloe said.  
  
"Speak of the devil." Ron said. They all turned to see Professor McGonagall walking around giving people their schedules. "Chloe Michelle Evans, William Orac Evans." McGonagall said as she handed them their schedules.  
  
"Orac? What kind of a name is that?" Ron asked. "I don't know. I think my parents got it off of an movie." William said. "I like your middle name Chloe." Hermione said. "Thanks."  
  
"Look at this we have 'Care Of Magical Creatures, Double Potions, Double Defense Against The Dark Arts, and History of Magic." Will said.  
  
"Hermione Angel Weasley. Ronald Renaldo Weasley." McGonagall said as she handed them their schedules.  
  
"Ah so you guys have Hagrid, Snape, Fred and George, and then Binns. Not bad. Watch out for Snape though. He seems to hate everyone that is not in Slytherin. Especially Gryffindors." Matt said. "Yes! We have Uncle Fred and George!" Ron said. "Your Uncles are teachers here?" Chloe asked. "Yeah, they teach Defense Against The Dark Arts."  
  
Just then everyone got up to leave. The Slytherins and Gryffindors met at the doorway. Matt, Ron, Hermione, Chloe and Will were at the front of the Gryffindor crowd.  
  
"Well if it isn't the Weasleys. I'd recognize that hair anywhere." A cold voice sneered. "Hello…Tom." Hermione said slowly. Tom turned to Chloe and Will and said "You might want to think about getting better company."  
  
"Like you?" Chloe challenged. "Yes I suppose I would be better than these…Uh, people." Tom said as he looked directly at her. "Well we don't need you to tell who is and who is not a right person to be friends with." Chloe said angrily.  
  
Tom was about to say something when suddenly Professor McGonagall came up to them and said "That's enough! Everyone get to class!"  
  
Tom sneered and said "Later." As he walked away Chloe saw him keep on flicking his eyes towards her.  
  
"Come on Chloe let's get to Care of Magical Creatures. You can meet Hagrid." Hermione said. "Okay Hermione, I'm coming." "See you guys later." Matt said. "See ya Matt." They all said.  
  
Chloe, Hermione, Ron and William were among the first to arrive to class. "Oye, Hagrid! We got some people we want you to meet." "Ron is that ye?" "Yeah Hagrid, me and Hermione with two new friends."  
  
Just then a huge man stepped from around the cabin. He stopped when he saw Chloe. "Hagrid, what's wrong?" Hermione asked. He shook his head and said as he pointed to Chloe "She just reminded me of someone I knew a long time ago."  
  
"Anyway Hagrid this is Chloe and William Evans. Chlo, Will this is Hagrid. He's the Care of Magical Creatures teacher, and he's also the grounds keeper." "Nice to meet you Hagrid." Chloe said as she shook his hand. "Nice to meet you……Chloe." "Please, call me Chlo." She said as she smiled. "This is my twin brother William." "Hey there Will." "Hey Hagrid."  
  
"Oh great. Look who's coming!" Ron exclaimed. All five of them turned to see the Slytherins coming. Tom Malfoy was in the lead.  
  
"Come on ye guys; to the back of the cabin. The rest of the class is waiting." Hagrid yelled to the Slytherins. Tom sneered as he looked over at Chloe. Chloe rolled her eyes and walked to the back of the cabin.  
  
As the rest of the class gathered Hagrid went to go get something. "Chloe, right?" she turned to see Tom standing behind her. "Yes. And you're Tom Malfoy, right?" he smiled. She turned away as Hagrid came around with the weirdest creatures she had ever seen. They had the body of a horse, they had wings, and they had the head and beak of a bird. They were also all gray or black.  
  
Everyone stepped back behind the fence as hey got closer. "Now these here are called Hippogriffs." Hagrid said. "They take offense real easily. When you approach them make sure you bow and keep your eyes on theirs without blinking or they will attack because they think you're challenging them. If they bow back that means ye can touch them. If they don't bow, then slowly back away." He looked at them with a smile. "Any questions?" Nobody said anything. "All right, who's first?"  
  
Chloe put her stuff down and began to cross the fence. "Chlo, no." Will said as he grabbed her arm. She shrugged him off and said "I'll do it." "Good, good. Come over here, don't be afraid." Hagrid said as he pulled away one Hippogriff.  
  
"Now bow and keep yer eyes on old Duckbeaks." She bowed slowly and tried hard not to blink. Her eyes began to water furiously. She stayed like that for a minute. "Okay, doesn't look like he wants to do anything. Back away slowly Chloe."  
  
Just then Duckbeak bowed and everyone gasped. "Good!" Hagrid beamed. "Go ahead. Pet him." Chloe stepped up slowly and put her hand on his back. He leaned lower to the ground. "Ah, looks like he wants you to get on. Go ahead. Don't be afraid."  
  
Slowly she climbed on Duckbeaks back. It was hard considering she didn't want to hurt his wings. As soon as she was on Duckbeak took off into the air. She grabbed him around the neck to prevent herself from falling off. Just before she got out of earshot of everyone she heard them gasp again.  
  
Shortly after that she untangled her arms and lifted them into the sky and whooped "YEAH!" When the Hippogriff landed she jumped off and said "Wow! That was soooo awesome! I've got to do that again!"   
  
"Now Chloe we have to let everyone else have a chance." Hagrid said as he grinned at her. Everyone came forward to have a turn.  
  
*  
  
Before anyone knew it, it was time to go. They all groaned when the bell rang. "Okay class over."  
  
Chloe, Ron, Hermione, and Will began walking back to the castle. "Hey Chloe, can I speak with you for a minute?" she turned to see Tom behind her. "Yeah. Hold on." Then turning to the other three said "I'll catch up with you guys in a minute."  
  
The others walked ahead as she and Tom walked behind. "So I heard you and your brother came from a muggle family." "Muggle?" "You know, people without magic." "Oh, yeah."  
  
"Anyway do you have History of Magic?" "Yeah. Why?" "Here, take this. You might need it." He handed her a book. "What is it?" 'Famous Witches and Wizards.' "You may find it useful." She smiled and said "Thanks Tom." She opened her bag and dropped the book in. "I'll read it when I can."  
  
"Chlo, come on!" "Oh I got to go or I'll be late for potions." She said. "You have potions next?" "Yes!" "So do I, let's go." Tom said as they ran for class.  
  
They sat down just as the bell rang. Chloe sat with the Gryffindors and Tom sat with the Slytherins.  
  
"Good…afternoon…boys and girls. Let's get started." For the next two hours they studied different kinds of potions.  
  
Five minutes before the class ended Snape said "For homework I want a two parchment report on all the following potions, love potion, shrinking potion, and enlargement potion. All due next class."  
  
As they left the room Hermione said "Looks like someone likes you Chlo." "Huh?" Hermione pointed over her shoulder. Chloe turned to see Tom staring at her.  
  
"Come on Chlo, Hermione or we'll be late for Defense Against the Dar Arts." "Coming Will!" Chloe said, and she and Hermione ran to catch up with them.  
  
"Just wait till you meet Uncle Fred and Uncle George." Said Ron. "Yeah they're so cool." Hermione said. "Now class settle down." One of the twins said then the other said "We've got loads to learn."  
  
"Who is who?" Uncle Fred is on the left and Uncle George is on the right." Hermione said. "You can tell them apart because of their hair. Uncle Fred has longer hair than Uncle George." Ron added.  
  
During class they learned about Bogarts and werewolves. As the class began to leave the room Ron, Hermione, Chloe, and William stayed behind. "Well look who's here!" Fred said. "It's Ron and Hermione with two new friends." George said.  
  
"Say what are your names?" Fred and George asked at once. "I'm Chloe Evans. But my friends call me Chlo." "And my name is William Evans. Everyone calls me Will. I'm Chlo's twin." "Twins!?" "Like us!"  
  
"Hey we really have to go." Ron said. "Yeah we have History of Magic next." Hermione said. "Bye kids!" "Yeah come visit us again." Fred and George said.  
  
They stepped through the door just as the bell rang. They all started when they saw a ghost floating behind the teacher's desk. "How nice of you to join us. Please sit down." The ghost said in a bored tone. They went to the back of the room and sat at the last remaining tables.  
  
"Today we are going to learn about the four greatest witch and wizards of all time. First might be the cruelest wizard of all times. Lord Voldermort." Professor Binns looked around. "Now let's not forget the boy who survived Lord Voldermort's attacks more than once, and the one who finally killed him. Harry Potter." He paused again. "We can't forget Harry's two best friends Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger."  
  
Everybody had leaned forward when they heard Harry Potter's name. "Now we all know that he night Lord Voldermort was vanquished Hermione and Ronald were killed, and Harry Potter disappeared, never to be seen again."  
  
For the next hour they wrote as much as they could about Harry's, Ron's, Hermione's and Lord Voldermort's years of fighting. Right before class let out Professor Binns said "If you can I want you to get the book, 'Famous Witches and Wizards' by Miranda Howard. They seemed to have forgotten to put that one on the list."  
  
Then the bell rang. "Have a nice day." As they walked out of the classroom Chloe opened her bag and took out the book that Tom had given her. "What's that Chlo?" William asked. "The book that Professor Binns wants us to get." Chloe replied. "When did you get that?" asked Hermione. "Tom gave it to me right before Potions." They all stared at her.  
  
"Hey, it's time to eat. Let's go!" Ron said to break the silence. "You guys go ahead. I'm going to stop by the library to read some of this." Chloe said. The rest of them shrugged and walked towards the Great Hall.  
  
When she sat down at a table she opened the book and began to read. She didn't know how long she had been reading when she came across this:  
  
"Some think that Harry Potter died that night along with  
  
Voldermort, Hermione, and Ron. But close friends like Albus  
  
Dumbledore believe he is alive, hiding in grief of his friends."  
  
"Wow I have to show this to the others!" she exclaimed and jumped up. As she was walking down the hall she looked through the book to see if there were any pictures. When she turned the next page and saw the pictures she stopped in her tracks. It showed two boys and a girl. One boy with jet black, messy hair. One boy with red hair and freckles. And the girl had brown, curly hair.  
  
She heard somebody stop right behind her. "Miss? Are you okay?" she turned to see Professor Dumbledore standing next to her. She began pointing at the boy with jet black, messy hair, green eyes and glasses. "Tha…tha…that's…my…my…" "That's your what?" "That's my dad!" Chloe exclaimed as she dropped the book.  
  
"What's your name?" he asked slowly as he looked at the picture. "Chloe. Chloe Evans." "Evans!" He exclaimed. "I should have known that he might change his last name to his mother's maiden name!"   
  
Chloe stood there dumbfounded. "Tell me, where do you live?" She just stood there. "Tell me!" he said as he grabbed her shoulders.  
  
"Um. 1435 Millbury Ln. London." Then he left without a backwards glance. Chloe picked up the book and ran for the Great Hall.  
  
When she got there she ran to where William was sitting and plopped down next to him. "Jeez Chlo. What's wrong?" Will asked. She opened the book to the picture and said as she pointed to the boy in the front. "Tell me who that is."   
  
He looked down and said "Oh my god! That's dad!" Ron looked over and said "Look Hermione, it's Uncle Ron!" "You're right." "Don't you get it Will?" Chloe asked. "Father never talked about Hogwarts because he is none other than Harry Potter!" "What!?" Hermione and Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Come on let's go back to the common room so we can talk more." Chloe said. All of them jumped up and ran out of the Great Hall.  
  
"Look what it says here!" Chloe said as they sat in a circle in the common room. "Harry Potter is the best Seeker in Quidittch that Hogwarts has ever seen."  
  
"I can't believe dad did all this stuff and never told us!" Will said. "I guess it was all too painful for him." Chloe replied.  
  
The four friends stayed up late into the night talking. 


	5. Return to Hogwarts

"Harry Potter Returns to Hogwarts"  
  
By Alejandria  
  
*  
  
Chapter Four: Return to Hogwarts  
  
*  
  
Harry sat at the table the next morning, weary.   
  
"Honey, are you all right?" Angelica asked. Harry looked up to see her staring at him, concern etched on her face. He smiled.   
  
"Yeah." He took a deep breath. "Just thinking about Chloe and Will…And Hogwarts."   
  
"Oh…that." She looked at him with sympathy. "You know, I'm not sure I'm comfortable with Will and Chloe going to Hogwarts. Being in a wizarding world and all." Angelica said.   
  
"They'll be fine." Harry sighed. He then said as he got up, "I'm going to watch some TV in the living room."   
  
"Okay. I think I'll go upstairs and take a nap." Angelica said with a yawn.  
  
Harry settled himself in his favorite chair and turned on the TV. He began flipping through the channels slowly. "Great, there's nothing on." Harry sighed as he turned off the distraction, put down the remote and closed his eyes.  
  
Suddenly there was a thunderous sound throughout the room. Harry jumped up and yelled "BLOODY HELL!" the room was filled with smoke. Harry coughed.   
  
When the smoke cleared he saw an old man with a long white beard, wrinkled face, sparkling blue eyes, and moon shaped spectacles.  
  
Harry flopped down on the chair, hung his head and whispered "Dumbledore."   
  
"Yes Harry, it's me." He looked at Harry for a long moment. "Harry, why did you change your last name? Why did you hide from everyone?"   
  
"Oh I don't know." Harry said, voice dripping with sarcasm. " Maybe so nobody would know I was still around, and so they wouldn't bother me."   
  
Angelina appeared in the doorway, a slightly panicked look on her face. "Harry what's wrong? I heard a loud racket down here." She stopped when she saw Dumbledore. "Uh…Hi." She turned back to Harry and asked, "Who is this?" Harry looked from Dumbledore to Angelica and back to Dumbledore.   
  
"Dumbledore, this is my wife Angelica. Angelica, this is Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts. You ARE still Headmaster, right?" Harry double-checked. Dumbledore nodded with a slight smile.  
  
"Hi… it's nice to meet you." Angelica said uncertainly as she shook his hand. He smiled. "Um… Why are you here anyway? Are Chloe and William okay?"  
  
"They're fine for the time being. I came to see your husband." Dumbledore explained.  
  
"Why do you want to speak with Harry?"  
  
"You didn't tell her?" Dumbledore asked as he looked at Harry.   
  
Harry swallowed. "Well… I told her some. Just not my real name or why I left."   
  
"Is there something I should know about?" Angelica interrupted curtly as she looked between the two of them.   
  
"I told you everything about my life before I met you, but I left out a few details." Harry sighed and then continued "I think we should go to the kitchen and talk."  
  
The three of them filed into the kitchen, and Angelica put on a pot of tea.  
  
Harry began. "Okay, first of all true name is not Harry Evans. It is Harry Potter. And I left the wizarding world and never went back because this man here promised me that the two people I cared most about wouldn't die, but they did. That's is what happened."  
  
"But, how did they die?" Angelica asked, confused.  
  
"A few years after I ended school this guy called Lord Voldemort was in full power. He would kill people wherever he went. Nobody could stop him. So one night Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore and I went out to oppose him. Well Ron wanted to fight beside me like a man, but of course Dumbledore, Hermione and myself wouldn't let him. Before I left to fight the Voldemort, Dumbledore promised me Ron and Hermione would be safe. When I came back, I found them. Dead. I left after that and never looked back."  
  
"Oh Harry. I'm so sorry." Angelica said with tears in her eyes as she hugged him. Then suddenly she pulled back and said, "So you not only lied about your past, but your name as well? Why? And where did you get 'Evans' from anyway?"  
  
Harry sighed, and picked up his head to look her straight in the face. "It was my mother's maiden name."   
  
"Oh."  
  
"Here, I brought this." Dumbledore said. He pulled out a book and handed it to Harry.  
  
"What's this?" Angelica asked. She leaned over Harry's shoulder and read "Famous Witches and Wizards." "Here look at this." He turned the pages to a picture of three teenagers. One girl and two boys. "These two are Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger." He said as he pointed to the girl and boy behind a boy with messy, jet black hair, glasses and green eyes.  
  
"Oh god! Harry, it's you! And the pictures…moving?" Angelica said as she stepped back from the book. "I can't believe it. The pictures actually move?"  
  
"Harry, I think you and your wife should come back to Hogwarts with me. I think it's about time you faced everyone again." Dumbledore said quietly.  
  
Harry looked up and asked, "Who told you where to find me?"   
  
"You're daughter. She was reading this book when I stumbled upon her. She had stopped in the middle of the hallway. When I asked her what was wrong she pointed to that picture and said 'That's my dad.' Actually she kind of stuttered before she got it all out." Dumbledore stopped to take a breath then said, "Well you could imagine how shocked I was. I asked her where you lived, and she was so shocked she told me. So I used some Flo Powder to get here."  
  
Harry looked at Angelica then at Dumbledore. "Let's go. Let's go back to Hogwarts."  
  
Dumbledore smiled and said, "Great. We should get there right in the middle of their second class. I believe your children are in Potions right now."  
  
"Tell me. Is Snape still the Potions master?" Harry asked.   
  
Dumbledore grinned. "Yes he is. Except he's not in the dungeon anymore. He's in the east tower. Oh, and Fred and George Weasley are the Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers."   
  
"Really?" Harry exclaimed. Dumbledore nodded. Harry chuckled and motioned towards the fireplace. "Let's go."  
  
Angelica looked frightened. "I don't know Harry…"   
  
"Come on Angelica, it'll be fun." Harry said as he grabbed on to her and they disappeared.  
  
*  
  
They arrived right outside the Hogwarts castle. "Come on I will take you to the classroom to get your kids."   
  
"Which room is Snape in?" Harry asked slowly.   
  
"Oh the room before the very top of the East Tower." Dumbledore replied.   
  
Harry smiled and said, "Before I come in I want to ride a broom again." Suddenly a broom appeared in front of him. "Thanks I'll be up in a minute." Harry said as he took off. He looked down to see Dumbledore leading Angelica into the castle as she stared up at him, mouth gaping wide open.  
  
Harry soared to the top of the East Tower and when he looked in one of the windows he saw his daughter, Chloe sitting there. Just then she looked out the window and her jaw dropped. Harry waved happily to her. She motioned to somebody next to her and William looked out of the window along with two other kids. Wills jaw dropped also.  
  
Then the one person Harry never got along with came into view. Snape's eyes glowed and his mouth straightened into a fine, straight line. Harry smiled, waved and flew off.  
  
Snape sneered and growled, "Potter."   
  
Will and Chloe looked at him, confused. Chloe turned to Will and said, "Oh my god! Did you see that Will? That was Dad."   
  
Snape heard her. "Harry Potter…Is your father?" he asked as his lip curled back. "Uh…Yes?" Chloe said.   
  
Snape looked at her and said, "Five points from Gryffindor."   
  
"What?!"   
  
"Be glad it wasn't more."  
  
"No points will be taken from Gryffindor just because there is bad blood between two people." A voice said from the back.   
  
Everyone in the classroom gasped as they turned to see Dumbledore standing in the doorway with another person standing beside him.   
  
"Mom!" Chloe and Will exclaimed. Their mom smiled.   
  
"We need to take Chloe and William Evans please." Dumbledore said. Snape's mouth twitched and he motioned for Will and Chloe to go. They grabbed their things and ran out.  
  
*  
  
"What a rush!" Harry exclaimed. Harry walked into the castle and went up the stairs. As he passed a classroom he heard a loud booming sound. He backed up and opened the door. In the room stood two men playing around. Both of them looked exactly the same. Red hair, brown eyes, and freckles.  
  
"That was awesome!"   
  
"Oh yeah!" Harry smiled as he watched Fred and George. As they were moving around he noticed that Fred had longer hair than George.   
  
"This is awesome George!" Fred said.  
  
George was still spinning around and dancing when Fred caught sight of Harry. Fred nudged George and George turned around. "May we help you?" George asked.  
  
Harry grinned and said "I thought I'd never see you two here again, Fred, George." He said as he nodded to each one of them. Fred and George looked at each other astonished.   
  
Then George said "I'm sorry, but do we know you?" Harry sighed and pulled back his bangs. They gasped and whooped, "HARRY!" Then ran forward and gave him a bear hug.  
  
"Guys! You're choking me!"   
  
"Sorry!" they said as they stepped back.   
  
"Wow Harry you look great!" George said.   
  
"Yeah we haven't seen you since…well since Ron and Hermione died." Fred said.  
  
George glanced at Fred and said, "We tried to find you after you disappeared. We couldn't find you anywhere."   
  
"Yeah. Well, that's because I changed my last name to Evans."  
  
"So what brings you back to Hogwarts Harry?"   
  
"Well my son and daughter just started here. Their names are Chloe and William Evans."   
  
"Really?!"   
  
"Yeah. Why?"   
  
"Our niece and nephew are friends with them."   
  
"What are their names?" Harry asked.   
  
"Uh…Ronald Weasley and Hermione Weasley. They're Charlie's and Percy's kids."  
  
Just then the door opened and Dumbledore stepped in. "Well it took us long enough to find you Harry. I was beginning to think you disappeared on us again." Dumbledore stepped aside and Chloe, Will, and Angelica came into the room.   
  
"Dad!" Chloe and Will exclaimed. They ran up to him and hugged him. "Hey there!" he bent down and hugged them.  
  
"Dad why didn't you tell us?"   
  
"Tell you what?" Chloe took out the book, opened it, and pointed to a picture of Ron, Hermione and Himself. "I was to upset. I didn't like talking about it."  
  
Just then a boy and girl burst in. "Uncle Fred, Uncle George!" When they saw Harry and Dumbledore, Angelica, Chloe and Will they stopped.  
  
"Oh,we didn't know you had guests." The girl said. "Ron, Hermione, we would like you to meet Harry Potter." Fred said. Hermione's and Ron's mouths fell open, agape. Hermione finally broke the silence.   
  
"Wow!" she exclaimed.   
  
"I can't believe it." Ron said.  
  
Harry looked at them with tears in his eyes.   
  
"Ah, are you okay?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah, I was just thinking." Harry said.  
  
Just then, a bunch of kids began to pour into the classroom. "Well, we'd better go." Dumbledore said. Then him, Harry and Angelica walked out.  
  
*  
  
Harry waited outside the Great Hall that night as everyone arrived. Dumbledore wanted him to wait out there so he could introduce Harry as he walked in. He turned and saw Nearly-Headless Nick. "Hey Nick!" Nick turned and looked at him.   
  
"Harry? Harry Potter!?" "Yes." "Gosh boy. It's good to see you."  
  
Then Harry heard Dumbledore began to speak. "Tonight I have a speech to make." Everyone groaned and Harry smiled. "I have a very important and special guest, but before we introduce him I want to introduce this woman sitting next to me. Her name is Angelica Evans and she has a very special relationship with our guest."  
  
"Now this person has not been seen for twelve, long years." Dumbledore paused. "Some thought him dead. But we just recently found out otherwise." Dumbledore paused again as everyone began to whisper. "Now some of you might have an inkling as to who I'm talking about. So with no further ado I present, HARRY POTTER!"  
  
The doors opened and Harry walked in. Every student was quiet. The teachers had the ultimate look of shock on their faces. Minerva McGonagall had one hand over her heart and one over her mouth. Hagrid had tears in his eyes. Fred, George and Professor Dumbledore were smiling. Professor Snape had a muscle twitching in his temple. The other teachers were speechless.  
  
Harry stopped in the middle of the Great Hall and looked around. He looked over at the Gryffindor table and saw Chloe, William, Hermione and Ron smiling. Everyone's mouth was hanging open. When he looked at the Slytherin table he had to take a double take. One of the boys looked exactly like Draco Malfoy. 'He must be Draco's son.' He thought to himself.  
  
Professor Dumbledore motioned for Harry to come and sit in the empty seat next to him. Harry walked over to the teacher's table and sat down slowly.  
  
Then everyone began talking at once. Harry only caught snatches of the conversations. "I can't believe it!"   
  
"Where has he been all these years?"  
  
Dumbledore stood up and everyone got quiet. It was just as Harry remembered it. "Now all of you may be wondering where Harry has been all of these years. In fact I only just found him. He's been living in the muggle world. Barely using any magic for twelve years." Dumbledore paused at the sound of talking then continued. "He left because he was promised that Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger would be safe. But, they did die. Shortly after that he changed his last name, married the woman sitting next to me and had tow kids. A boy and a girl. Twins. Chloe and William Evans." Everyone turned to look at Chloe and Will. They grinned, and waved shyly. "But now he's back." Dumbledore said. "I know you would like to know some things about his life in the muggle world, but that will have to wait." Dumbledore added. "I only have one more thing to say "EAT!"  
  
As Harry was walking out of the Great Hall with Chloe, Ron, Will, Hermione, Matt, and a very nervous Angelica, a boy came up to him and said, "Hello Mr. Potter. My name is Thomas Malfoy, but most people call me Tom." He grinned. "My dad's told me about what went on with you guys in school. You know, how much you despised each other."  
  
"Hey Tom! You coming?" They looked over to see a boy standing behind them.  
  
"One moment Andrew." Tom turned back to them and bowed. "It sure was, uh, nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Potter." He turned to Chloe and said "See you later Chlo." And walked off. Chloe blushed.  
  
Harry stared at her. "Come on Mom, Dad. We'll show you the common room."   
  
"You go ahead. I'll be right there. I want to go see someone." Harry said.   
  
"But dad you don't know where the common room entrance is and you don't know the password." Chloe said. "Tell me, is the Fat Lady still the entrance to the Gryffindor common room?"   
  
"Yes." Chloe said slowly.   
  
"Good, I'll find it. Just tell me the password."   
  
Chloe looked around and whispered, "Moonstones."  
  
Harry began to laugh.   
  
"What's so funny dad?" Will asked.   
  
"Oh nothing. Just thinking of a couple of girls I once knew." Harry then walked out of the castle doors.  
  
Harry walked down the sloping castle grounds to a cabin and knocked on the door. A dog began to bark. "Fang! Shut up! Who's there?"  
  
Harry kept quiet and the door opened to reveal a big man with long, brown, bushy, tangled hair holding back a large gray dog. The man stood up straight and stared at Harry. Then with a great whoop said, "HARRY!" The man grabbed him into a great bear hug. "Nice to see you too Hagrid." Hagrid continued to hug him.  
  
"Um…Hagrid? Do you mind putting me down? I do need to breathe."   
  
"Oh…Sorry Harry." Hagrid said as he put Harry down. "I'm just glad ter see ye. I've missed you. Everyone has. Especially Ginny Weasley." Hagrid said as he wiggled his eyebrows.   
  
Harry grinned and said "Ah, come on Hagrid. Don't start harassing me about Ginny." Then he added "Anyways, I came down here to say hi. I better head back now." Harry said.   
  
"Oh…okay." Hagrid replied.   
  
"See you later Hagrid." Harry said as he walked away.  
  
*  
  
Harry wondered around the castle before stopping in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady. Then Peeves appeared.  
  
"Ah!" Peeves cackled. "Who's this a-wondering the halls? Never seen the likes of you here before!"   
  
"Oh would you just shut the hell up Peeves!" Peeves looked startled.  
  
"How does mister unrecognizable know my name?" Peeves cackled. Harry laughed and scratched his forehead revealing his scar. "Why it's little, missing Harry Potter!" Peeves squealed. "Won't everyone be surprised! I'll go tell everyone!" Peeves cackled as he zoomed off down the hall.  
  
"To bad everyone already knows." Harry said under his breath. He turned to see the Fat Lady in the portrait awake and staring at him.  
  
"Ah, Harry dear. It's good to see you."   
  
Harry sighed and said "Moonstones." The Fat Lady got an angry look on her face and the portrait swung open.  
  
When he stepped in the common room everyone stopped talking. The only people in the room included Matt, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Chloe, William, Angelica, Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall.  
  
When Professor McGonagall saw him tears sprang to her eyes. She walked over to him and hugged him. "It's good to know you're alive and well." She said as she stepped back.  
  
"What took you so long Harry?" Angelica asked as she looked around at everyone nervously.   
  
"Well, I went to see Hagrid for a few minutes, then I wondered around the castle for a bit, and then I ran into Peeves."  
  
"Well you're going to need to get some sleep." Dumbledore said to Harry.   
  
"Why?" Dumbledore smiled and said, "I invited over some old acquaintances. They'll be getting here early."  
  
"Who's coming?" Harry asked.   
  
Dumbledore grinned and said, "You'll see."  
  
Dumbledore looked around and said "Now everyone, it's time for bed." Dumbledore turned and left followed by Professor McGonagall, Fred and George.  
  
"You heard him, time for bed." Harry said and ushered everyone up to their dormitories.  
  
When he came back downstairs Angelica was sitting in a chair by the fireplace.   
  
"So where are we going to sleep?" she asked.   
  
Harry took out his wand and waved it. Two twin beds appeared with blankets and pillows. "Right here." 


	6. Old Friends and Enemies

"Harry Potter Returns to Hogwarts"  
  
By Alejandria  
  
*  
  
Chapter Five: Old Friends and Enemies  
  
*  
  
Harry woke at the crack of dawn the next morning. He looked around and tried to remember where he was. Hogwarts. He was at Hogwarts. He squeezed his eyes shut and laid there for a moment.  
  
Slowly he got up and stretched. "Ahhh." He yawned.  
  
The portrait swung open and Professor Dumbledore walked in. "Ah, I thought you'd be awake." He said when he saw Harry. "I thought, perhaps, you would like to get cleaned up."  
  
Harry looked at him and said "Yes, I would like to get cleaned up."  
  
"Well, follow me then." Dumbledore said as he turned to the exit.  
  
"Hold on." Harry said as he bent over Angelica. "Angelica." He whispered as he shook her gently.  
  
"Huh?" She groaned and rolled over.   
  
"Angelica!" Harry said a little more loudly.   
  
"What?" She said as she sat up.   
  
"I'm going to go get cleaned up."  
  
She looked at him and said "What time is it?"   
  
"Oh, about seven in the morning." Harry replied. She groaned and flopped back down. From under the pillow she said, "Okay. I'm going back to bed."  
  
Harry grinned and followed Dumbledore out of the common room.  
  
They didn't talk as they walked down the hallways slowly.  
  
The stopped in front of a painting of orange trees. Dumbledore said "Naranja." The portrait swung open to reveal a huge bathroom.   
  
"You can come in here anytime you want to." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Thanks Professor." Harry said.  
  
"No problem." Dumbledore said. He turned to leave and said "Be at the Great Hall in an hour. That's when you'll find out whose coming." Then he was gone.  
  
Harry sighed. He went to a pool-like tub, turned on the different faucets, peeled off his clothes and got in.  
  
"Oooh! It's Harry Potter!" a girlish voice said from behind him.  
  
Harry jumped when he heard it and spluttered "Moaning Myrtle?"  
  
The ghost laughed and spun around. "Don't worry I didn't look when you climbed in. Anyway, I haven't seen you in a while…Harry Potter." She said shyly.  
  
"Um…Myrtle?" Harry said.  
  
"Yes Harry?"  
  
"Would you mind not looking so I can get out of this oversized tub?"  
  
"Oh…Sure." If ghosts could blush Myrtles cheeks would be crimson.  
  
Harry got out of the tub, dried off, and put his clothes back on.  
  
"Okay. I'm done."  
  
Myrtle turned around and smiled. "Why Harry. You sure a much more handsome than I remember." Myrtle said.  
  
"Uh…Thanks." Harry said. "Listen Myrtle, I have to go. I'm expected at the Great Hall." He said as he looked at his watch. He grabbed his things and ran out of the bathroom.  
  
"Well. Still nobody likes Moaning Myrtle." Myrtle moaned. Then she zoomed down a drain and began to cry.  
  
Meanwhile Harry had just reached the Great Hall to see Professor McGonagall standing outside of the Great Hall doors.  
  
"Ah Harry. Professor Dumbledore wishes for you to wait out here so he can get everyone settled." McGonagall said.  
  
"Uh, Okay." Harry replied.  
  
Harry stood by the doors so he could hear what was being said easily.  
  
"So Dumbledore. Why don't you tell us why you dragged us out here this early." A man's voice said.  
  
"Ah, that." Dumbledore said. "Well Ladies and Gentlemen you wouldn't believe me if I told you. So I'm going to let our guest introduce himself. Would our special guest please enter."  
  
McGonagall opened the doors and motioned Harry inside. She shut the doors behind her as she stepped in after Harry.  
  
Harry kept his head bent down as he waked in. he stopped as he heard a chair being pushed back suddenly.   
  
"It can't be." Another man's voice said. Harry looked up to see Lupin staring at him. As he did so his bangs separated revealing his scar.  
  
Everyone sat there startled. All except Arthur and Molly Weasley along with Bill, Charlie, Percy and Ginny. Draco Malfoy, Mad-eye Moody, and Lupin were very startled.  
  
Then the Great Hall irrupted into a torrent of noise. He heard many voices as everyone crowded around him.  
  
"Oh Harry!" "Good to see ye lad." "Well, well. Look who's here." "Bloody Hell!"  
  
Harry closed his eyes tight. 'Too crowded' he said to himself. Suddenly he jumped clear over everyone and landed behind them.  
  
Everyone slowly towards him and Draco said "Bloody Hell. How'd you do that?"  
  
Harry grinned and said "After I left I took Karate and Gymnastics."  
  
"What are Gymienastics and Karatee?" Arthur asked.  
  
Harry smiled and said "Karate is where you learn how to protect yourself with your hands, and Gymnastics is where you learn to be more agile."  
  
"Agile?"  
  
"You know. Flexible. You can move faster." Harry said slowly.  
  
Everyone just stare at him as if he was the craziest person in the room, and he didn't blame them.  
  
"Here I'll show you." Harry said. He then began doing a series of cartwheels, round offs, and flips all around the Great Hall. He stopped in front of everyone.  
  
"See that's what the muggles call gymnastics." Harry said. "Now to show you Karate." Harry looked around and said "Draco. I want you to come at me like you want to hurt me real bad."  
  
Draco pulled out his wand and advanced on Harry.  
  
"No. With no wands. Just your own two hands."  
  
Draco shrugged, put down his wand, and came at Harry. Harry grabbed his hand, twisted his arm, and flipped Draco over his shoulder.  
  
"Ow!" Draco yelped.  
  
"Wow! That was cool!" Bill and Charlie said together when Draco hit the floor.  
  
Draco propped himself up on his elbows and said "I need to learn that."  
  
"So Harry. What brings you back to Hogwarts?" Lupin asked.   
  
"Yeah. Where have you been lad?" Mad-eye Moody asked.  
  
"Well I've been living in the muggle world for the past twelve years. And I'm back here because my son and daughter have been accepted here." Harry said.  
  
"Ah Minerva? Would you please go get Chloe, William, Ron, Hermione, Matt and Tom?" Dumbledore asked. "I believe that Chloe, Ron, Will, Hermione and Tom are in Charms. And Matt is in Defense Against the Dark Arts."  
  
"Yes Albus." McGonagall said as she walked out of the Great Hall.  
  
Right after she left another woman entered the Great Hall looking startled.  
  
"Oh. I didn't realize there were other people here. I'm looking for Harry." The woman said nervously.  
  
"I'm over here Angelica." Harry said as he motioned to her.  
  
She walked over to him staring at Mad-eye Moody nervously as his eye followed her.  
  
"This is my wife Angelica." Harry said to everyone.  
  
"Angelica these people are, Remus Lupin, Alistor Mad-eye Moody, Arthur Weasley, Molly Weasley, Percy Weasley, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley and Ginny Weasley." He said as he pointed to each of them.  
  
"Ah, nice to meet all of you." She said slowly.  
  
"Ahem." A voice said.  
  
"Oh. This is Draco Malfoy." Harry said. "All of these people I met when I was in school."  
  
Everyone just stared at Angelica. Ginny looked like she had a little hate in her eyes.  
  
Then the doors opened and McGonagall stepped in followed by Chloe, Ron, Will, Hermione, Matt and Tom.  
  
"Dad." All of them said when the saw their fathers.  
  
"What's everyone doing here?" Ron asked Charlie.  
  
"Well we were invited here to meet an old friend. This is Harry Potter." Charlie said as he pointed to Harry.  
  
"Oh, we already met." Hermione said.  
  
"When?" all of the adults asked.  
  
"Oh the day after school started. Professor Dumbledore introduced him to everyone at dinner." Matt said.  
  
Everyone turned to Dumbledore when Matt said this.  
  
"Hey they were bound to wonder who he was, and to avoid awkward questions I just introduced him to everyone." Dumbledore said.  
  
"When you found out where he was you should have alerted me. I am, after all, the Minister of Magic." Draco said.  
  
"Oh shut up Malfoy. You've turned into such a nag." Harry said as he rubbed his head.  
  
The kids turned to Harry, astonished that he had talked to Draco like that.  
  
"I am the Minister of Magic. Nobody talks to me like that." Draco said angrily.  
  
"Ah come on Draco! Since when have we cared what we said to each other?" Harry exclaimed.  
  
Draco looked at him thoughtfully. "You're right." He said. "I didn't care a long time ago, and I don't care now."  
  
Everyone sighed in relief. They hadn't realized they were holding their breath.  
  
"Well I would love to stay, but being the Minister of Magic has certain…Obligations." Draco said.  
  
"See ya." Tom said to his father. Draco turned to him and nodded and left.  
  
"Well I guess we should go too. We have things to take care of." Bill said. He, Percy and Charlie turned to leave.  
  
"Bye dad." Hermione, Ron and Matt said together.  
  
"Bye kids." They all said then left the Great Hall.  
  
"Well there's no use in us staying." Molly said. "Come Arthur, Ginny." She said as she turned to leave.  
  
"Coming dear." Arthur said.  
  
"Yes mum." Ginny said as she stared at Harry.  
  
"Ginny! Let's go!" Ginny turned and looked at Molly.  
  
"Actually Mum. It it's okay with Professor Dumbledore I would like to stay here tonight." Then Ginny turned to Professor Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore smiled and said, "It's always okay for you to stay here Ginny."  
  
Ginny smiled and Molly's mouth was a thin line.  
  
"Come on Arthur, we're leaving." Molly and Arthur turned and left.  
  
"You know, I think we should leave too." Lupin said as he tugged on Mad-Eye's cloak sleeve. "Yeah, we have things to do also." Mad-Eye said.  
  
"All of you can go ahead and sit at your tables. It's about time for lunch." Professor Dumbledore said.  
  
As they walked to their tables, Tom walked up and said "Chloe, can I speak with you for a minute?"  
  
Chloe looked at Harry. He nodded his head.  
  
"Sure." She turned and followed him out of the Great Hall into the hallway.  
  
"What is it Tom?" Chloe asked as she turned to him.  
  
He looked at her and shuffled his feet. "Well…I just wanted to tell you…that…Um."  
  
"Come on Tom. Spit it out." Chloe said impatiently as people began to enter the Great Hall.  
  
"It's not easy for me to say this, but I like you Chlo. Not as a friend, but as something more than a friend." Tom said quickly.  
  
She looked at him and began to laugh loudly.  
  
"Why are you laughing?" Tom asked, hurt written all over his face.  
  
"Oh Tom." Chloe said as she hugged him.  
  
Slowly he put his arms around her.  
  
"I like you more than a friend too." She pulled away from him. "Um you do know our dad's might not be happy about this." She said.  
  
"I know." Tom replied. "But I don't care."  
  
"Listen. I'll talk to my dad and you talk to yours." Chloe said.  
  
"Okay. I'll send an owl to my dad right after we eat." Tom said.  
  
"And I'll talk to mine tonight after dinner." Chloe replied.  
  
"I think we'd better go in." Tom said.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
As she sat down by Hermione and Ginny Weasley Hermione asked, "What was that all about?" Chloe turned to her and said "I'll tell you later." "Whatever." Hermione sighed and turned back to her food.  
  
Chloe sat there the rest of the time trying to think of a way to tell Harry about here and Tom.  
  
As she was walking out of the Great Hall someone pulled her to the side.  
  
"Ah!" "Sssh!" She turned to see Tom standing next to her looking around.  
  
"I'll wait for you by the statue of the one-eyed witch. Come by there and tell me what your dad says." He said.  
  
"Okay. See you later." Chloe said as he walked away.  
  
*  
  
When she entered the common room Ron, Hermione, Matt, Will and her mother and father were sitting around talking.  
  
"Um, dad?" Chloe said slowly.  
  
"Yes?" He asked as he turned towards her.  
  
"Can I speak with you? Alone? Outside?" she said.  
  
"Sure." Harry said slowly as he followed her out of the common room.  
  
"So, what did you want to talk about Chlo?" Harry asked.  
  
"Okay dad. I'm about to tell you something very important and I don't want you to get mad." Chloe said.  
  
"Why would I get mad? I am a very calm person." Harry said suspiciously.  
  
"Well…Tom and I…Well we kind of…Um." Chloe stuttered.  
  
"Come on Chlo, what about you and Tom?" Harry asked.  
  
"We like each other. More than just friends." Chloe said. "As in a boyfriend-girlfriend relationship."  
  
Harry just stared at her. Then his face broke into a smile. "SWEET!"  
  
Chloe looked at him perplexed and said "Excuse me?"  
  
"This will make Draco really mad!" Harry added. "Go on. You're probably going to meet him to tell him what I said. Don't worry, if you wanted my permission you have it." Harry said.  
  
"Thanks dad." She turned and walked down the hall. She still heard Harry laughing. She ran back to him and said, "Please don't tell anyone. I want to tell them myself."  
  
"Okay Chlo. I promise I won't tell anyone." Harry said.  
  
"Thanks dad." Chloe said. He nodded and went back into the common room.  
  
She ran the whole way to the statue of the one-eyed witch. She got there at the same time as Tom.  
  
"So?" they asked together. "You first." Chloe said.  
  
"Well I sent an owl. I won't know till tomorrow." He said. "What did your dad say?" Tom added.  
  
Chloe looked at him slyly and said, "Oh I don't know if I want to tell you just yer. Maybe I should just wait for your dad's answer."  
  
"Ah come on Chlo. Don't do that to me." Tom pleaded.  
  
"All right. My dad didn't seem to mind. In fact he was kind of happy. He said your dad might get mad." Chloe said.  
  
"So your dad's okay with us being together?" Tom asked slowly.  
  
Chloe sighed and said, "Yes, he's okay with us."  
  
"Hurray!" Tom yelled and hugged Chloe tightly.  
  
Chloe began laughing, "Tom, Tom et go! I can't breathe!"  
  
Abruptly he let go of her. He grinned and said, "Sorry. I just got excited."  
  
"Tom can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure Chloe. Anything."  
  
"Why do you hate the Weasleys and Hagrid so much?" she asked slowly.  
  
"I don't know why exactly. It's my dad. He's always had so much hatred for them." Tom replied.  
  
"Well if we're going to go out, you need to start learning to like them. I won't let you jeopardize my friendship with them." Chloe said.  
  
Tom's grin slowly faded away. His face became a blank slate. They stood there for a minute then Tom gave her a small smile and said, "I'll try Chlo. I'll keep on trying until I succeed."  
  
Chloe smiled, hugged him and said "Thank you Tom."  
  
Tom grinned and hugged her back tightly.   
  
"Listen Tom, I'd better be getting back now. Everyone's probably waiting for me."   
  
"Okay Chlo. See you later."  
  
Chloe turned to walk away when Tom called to her and said, "Chloe!"  
  
She turned to him and said, "Yes Tom?"  
  
"Even if my dad doesn't approve, I still want to go out with you."  
  
She grinned broadly and said, "If your dad doesn't approve, I still want to go out with you." With that she turned around and ran all the way to the common room where Ron, Hermione and Will were waiting.  
  
As she burst in Hermione turned around and said, "Well look who's back. We were wondering where you went to."  
  
"What did you talk to dad about Chloe? He seemed really excited but he wouldn't tell anyone what you to talked about. Not even Mom." Will said.  
  
Chloe grinned and sat down with a thump. "Promise you won't tell anyone till I have a chance to talk to some people?"  
  
"Yes." All three of them said together.  
  
"Well…Tom." Chloe started then stopped mysteriously.   
  
"Tom what!?" Everyone exclaimed.  
  
"Tom asked me to go out with him, and I said yes." Chloe said in a rush.  
  
Everyone sat there quietly for a minute then Will burst out, "WHAT?" he said angrily. "Do you realize what this means? This means if he gets closer to you, he gets closer to us, and the more he can taunt us."  
  
Chloe's face turned red and she jumped up and yelled, "DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT WILLIAM ORAC EVANS! I DID NOTHING WRONG! AND FOR YOUR INFO I MADE HIM PROMISE TO BE NICER TO EVERYONE OR I WOULDN'T GO OUT WITH HIM! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT YOU CAN GO TO HELL!" She then ran up the stairs to her dorm room.  
  
When she reached her room she laid down on her bed and began to cry.  
  
"Chloe!? Chlo!?" A voice said from behind her.  
  
She propped herself on her elbows and turned her head, tears streaming down her face, to see Hermione standing in the doorway.  
  
"What do you want? Did you come up here to criticize me some more since Will and Ron can't?" Chloe sobbed.  
  
Hermione sat on the edge of Chloe's bed and put her hand on her back. "No, I came up here to see if you were all right."  
  
"I'm fine, I guess." Chloe said as she wiped her face. "What do you think about me and Tom?" She asked.  
  
"Personally I don't care. It's not my place to tell you can and can't date. As long as you happy, I don't care." Hermione said.  
  
Chloe grinned and said, "Thanks Hermione. You're the best friend a girl could have." Then she hugged her.  
  
"Now what do you say, let's go talk to Will and Ron." Hermione said.  
  
Chloe's grin faded and she said, "No, I don't want to talk to my brother right now. If I do I might hit him. It took all my strength not to hit him earlier."  
  
"Okay Chloe."  
  
"You know I think I'll just go to bed now. I'm kinda tired." Chloe said.  
  
"Okay, see you tomorrow." Hermione said as she waked out of the room.  
  
Hermione waked down the stairs, into the common room to see Ron and Will still sitting there.  
  
Will had a blank look on his face, mouth agape. Ron was trying, unsuccessfully, to get his attention. Will turned to Hermione and said quietly, "I can't believe she talked to me like that. She's never talked to me like that before."  
  
"Well I have a feeling it's what you said about Tom." Hermione said.  
  
"I didn't mean it. I just got caught up in the heat of the moment." Will said.  
  
"I think we should go to bed." Ron said. Then turning to Will he said, "Come on mate, let's go."  
  
"Yeah, I'm coming." Will said slowly, and followed Ron upstairs. 


	7. Howler

"Harry Potter Returns to Hogwarts"  
  
By Alejandria  
  
*  
  
Chapter Six: Howler  
  
*  
  
Chloe awoke the next morning feeling as if a lot of trains had rolled over her during the night. "Ahhh." She groaned.  
  
Suddenly the door flew open and Hermione walked in. when she saw Chloe sitting up in bed she said, "Good you're awake, get dressed so we can go down to breakfast. The guys have already left."  
  
Chloe groaned and said, "Okay. Give me ten minutes."  
  
Hermione nodded and walked out of the room.  
  
Chloe sat there for a minute as the pain in her head subsided. She then stood up and picked out her clothes. "I have the world's biggest, bloodiest headache." She groaned to herself. She finished getting dressed and went down to the common room where Hermione was waiting.  
  
Hermione looked up when Chloe walked in. She jumped up and said, "Okay, let's go!" Chloe followed Hermione out of the common room.  
  
*  
  
When they reached the Great Hall Chloe looked around and spotted Tom. He was looking straight at her. She also noticed one of his goons point at Hermione and her and began laughing. Tom hit him and he shut up. Chloe smiled and walked to the Gryffindor table.  
  
Chloe looked at Will and decided not to sit next to him. She decided to sit across from him, next to Matt.  
  
He looked at her and began saying, "Listen Chlo…"   
  
She interrupted him and said, "No, you listen. I mean what I said last night about me and you know who. If you don't like it then you can go to hell."  
  
Matt looked at her astonished and said, "Damn. Somebody's pissed."  
  
Will glared at him, turned to Chloe and said, "What I was going to say was, I'm sorry. I shouldn't try and tell you who you can and cannot go out with. Even if I don't like him." He looked down then back at her with quilt written all over his face. "Can you ever forgive me?"   
  
Chloe gave him a small smile and said, "Sure, what are sisters for?" Will grinned and leaned over the table to give her a hug.  
  
"Will! Stop that!" Chloe begged. "You're embarrassing me!"  
  
Will pulled back and said, "Oops. Sorry."  
  
Suddenly a troop of owls came flying through the windows. But one caught everyone's eye at the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables. It was a large, tawny owl with a red envelope.  
  
"Oh my. A howler. I wonder whose it is." Hermione said as she looked at Chloe. They soon got their answer. The owl landed right in front of Tom Malfoy.  
  
He gingerly picked it up and opened it. At the first words that came out of it everyone stopped talking. Draco Malfoy's voice filled the room.  
  
"YOU STUPID, IDIOT BOY! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME AND YOUR MOTHER!? DO YOU REALIZE WHOSE DAUGHTER SHE IS? DO YOU KNOW WHO SHE HANGS OUT WITH? SOMETIMES I THINK YOU DON'T HAVE ANY BRAINS! IF THIS RELATIONSHIP GOES ANY FURTHER, I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'LL DO!"  
  
Then the howler fell to the table and burned up.  
  
Chloe looked around and saw her dad trying to hide a grin while he mother's face was frozen in a mask of horror.  
  
Tom slowly got up and walked out of the Great Hall.  
  
Chloe started to get up but Hermione pulled her back down.  
  
"Hermione! What's wrong with you?" Chloe exclaimed.  
  
Hermione looked at her and said, "Wait a minute. You don't want anybody to get any ideas yet."  
  
Chloe shrugged her off, got up and followed Tom out of the Great Hall. She caught up with him just as he was starting to go up the stairs. "Tom! Wait!" she yelled after him. He stopped and turned to look at her. His face was set in a hard, cold stare, but when he saw that it was her calling him his face relaxed and a smile broke out.  
  
"Thank god it's you." He said as he walked down the steps to meet her. When he reached her he stopped, looked at her, and then hugged her.  
  
She pulled back and said, "So I take it your dad didn't like the idea of you and me together."  
  
"Yeah. I guess not." He said then added rather forcefully, "He can go to hell for all I care." He grabbed her shoulders and said, "I love you."  
  
She hugged him tightly and said, "I love you too Tom." Then the bell rang. "Oh! We'd better go to class now." Chloe said. Tom and she ran down the hall to their first class.  
  
Professor Flitwick stared at Chloe as she came into the room. "You're late." He said.   
  
"Sorry. It won't happen again Professor." Chloe said as she sat next to Hermione.  
  
"What happened?" Hermione mouthed to Chloe.   
  
"I'll tell you later." Chloe mouthed back. She noticed Will staring at her.  
  
Chloe looked ahead as Professor Flitwick began talking about summoning charms.  
  
*  
  
As class ended Chloe, Hermione, Ron and Will let everyone leave before them. "So, what happened after you left the Great Hall after Tom?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well we talked about what his dad had to say." Chloe said.  
  
"Well, what did Tom say?" Will asked impatiently.  
  
"Well he said, and this is exactly what he said; 'He can go to hell for all I care." Chloe said. "So in case you're wondering, yes, we are still going to go out."  
  
They stepped into the Potions classroom and sat down just as the bell rang.  
  
Professor Snape sneered at them; as if he was angry he couldn't give them a detention or take points from their house because they were on time.  
  
"Okay…students. Take out your quills and parchment. We're going to take notes on werewolves the whole period and…" He emphasized the 'and'. "If you finish early you'll take notes on Dementors. Now take out you're books and begin." Snape said as he sat down behind his desk and bent over a book.  
  
Grumbling, everyone took out their books, quills and parchment and began writing.  
  
*  
  
Two hours later the bell rang and everyone gathered up their stuff and began walking out of the room. As the trudged to their History of Magic class Chloe said, "I really don't want to go to History of Magic. It's so boring."  
  
Hermione looked at her and said, "Yeah me too." "Hey, let's skip!" Will said.   
  
"Are you crazy Will? Do you not remember that Dad and Mom are here? Do you know that since Professor Binns knows who our dad is he might ask him where we were?"   
  
"Oh, yeah."   
  
The rest of the day dragged on. Professor Binns class, as usual, was very boring. 


	8. Forgotten Friends

"Harry Potter Returns to Hogwarts"  
  
By Alejandria  
  
*  
  
Chapter Seven: Forgotten Friends  
  
*  
  
As they sat down at their table Chloe looked up and saw her mom and dad sitting at the teachers table. Her dad looked comfortable and happy, but her mom looked very uncomfortable and scared.  
  
Professor Dumbledore stood up and everyone got quiet. "Now I know all of you want to eat but I have an announcement to make. Now all of you, but the first years, might remember the people who are about to arrive, after all they've come to visit us every year." Dumbledore paused then turned to Harry, "Harry you might remember these people form your past. Professor McGonagall would you please let out guests in."  
  
Then suddenly a girl's voice, very familiar to Harry's ears, said "Now Dumbledore, why did you have to drag us all the way down here?" A girl with long, black hair, brown eyes, and tanned skin stopped when she saw Harry. She was accompanied by a man with shoulder length brown, curly hair and brown eyes.  
  
"Oh. My. God. Harry Potter. How on earth did they find you? Wait. Let me guess." She turned to Chloe and Will and said, "Your daughter saw you in a certain book and she told Dumbledore."   
  
Chloe's face turned pink and she was about to say something when Dumbledore said, "Wait. You mean to tell me that you knew where Harry's been all this time, and you've never told us?"   
  
"Uh, yes."  
  
"Why didn't you tell anyone?" He asked. "Well it really wasn't my place. They only reason I knew where he was, was because I swore that I would watch over him and I intended to keep my promise."   
  
She grinned slyly and said, "Anyway, I did my part in helping bring Harry here."   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"Well, I gave Tom Malfoy a certain book and told him to give it to Chloe Evans. So you see I didn't actually tell anyone where Harry was, Chloe saw the picture and Dumbledore just happened to walk by when she saw the picture."  
  
"Um, I still don't know who you are." Harry said as he stared at her.  
  
"Oh come on Harry. You don't mean that." Harry just looked at her blankly. "Oh all right, I'm only going to say this once. You knew me as Alex, but I go by Nebride. There. Do you remember me now?"  
  
Harry's mouth was wide open. "Alex?"   
  
"Uh, no. Nebride. I don't answer to Alex anymore."   
  
"Sorry. I didn't recognize you."   
  
"Well the last time you saw me I was in my elven face. Sometimes I hide it because it makes people uncomfortable. Here, I'll take the glamour off." She shook her head and her facial features changed. Her hair stayed the same but her ears became pointy and her facial bones slanted up. "See?"  
  
"Um, who is this?" Harry said as he pointed to the man standing next to Nebride.   
  
"Oh. This is my husband, Aragorn. Surely you remember him?"  
  
Harry squinted his eyes and said, "Yes I think I do, but when did you guys get married?"  
  
"Oh shortly after you left." Nebride replied.  
  
Suddenly the doors burst open and five girls, one man, and a small person appeared. "Okay why are we all here?" One of them asked.  
  
The girls stopped when they saw Harry. "Oh my god! Harry!" They all said at once. "Mallari, Elise, Jessica, Kelsey?"   
  
"Oh you remember them but you don't remember me?" Nebride said. "Well the thing is, they look exactly as I remembered them. You on the other hand look different."  
  
"Oh and I suppose you don't remember me either?"  
  
Harry looked at the last remaining girl, puzzled.  
  
"Come on Harry. Surely you remember Katie."  
  
"Oh yes. Now I remember."  
  
"Oh yes. This is Legolas." Mallari said as she pointed to the blonde elf. "And this is Frodo Baggins." Elise said as she pointed to the small man.  
  
Once again the Great Hall doors opened with a thud. An old man and young girl stepped in.  
  
"Oh good. You're finally here Gandalf." Nebride said. Then she turned to the girl and said, "Come over here Selena, I want you to meet someone." The girl walked over and Nebride said, "Harry this is my daughter Selena. Selena this is Harry Potter."  
  
Selena cocked her head to one side as she looked at Harry. Then she stepped up to him and said, "Nice to meet you Harry Potter." She held out her hand and he shook it.  
  
"Nebride, would you and the girls for old times…you know, give a performance?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
Nebride grinned and said, "Let me consult them first." Nebride, Katie, Mallari, Elise, Jessica and Kelsey gathered in a circle and talked in low voices.  
  
Finally Nebride turned around and said, "All of us, but Kelsey will perform for you tonight."   
  
"Everyone take a seat and we'll get started." Nebride said with a smile. Kelsey along with Legolas, Aragorn, and Gandalf sat at the teachers table. "Selena. Why don't you go sit with Harry's kids." Nebride said. "Yes mum."   
  
Selena walked over to where Chloe was sitting but there was no more room. "Um, could you scoot down?" She asked quietly.   
  
"Well, there's not enough room. You'll be really squished." Chloe said slowly. Selena sighed, and with a wave of her hand made the bench longer.  
  
Chloe, Ron, Hermione and Will stared, open mouthed, at them. Matt grinned. "How'd you do that?" Will asked.  
  
"Well between my mum and Gandalf I learn a lot of magic. You see my mum as certain powers. She can make the weather change instantly. And she can make things do what she wants them to. But-"   
  
"Sssh! They're about to start." Selena said without turning around. The rest of them turned around to see the girls about to start singing. They looked back at Selena, amazement written all over his their faces.  
  
Elise and Katie had a guitar, Jessica was playing the drums, and Mallari was behind a keyboard. All of them had microphones in front of them. Then Nebride stepped up and began to sing.  
  
"Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
  
I stay up and think of you  
  
And I wish on a star that somewhere you are  
  
Thinking of me too  
  
Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight  
  
Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me  
  
Wonder if you ever see me  
  
And I wonder if you know I'm there  
  
If you looked in my eyes  
  
Would you see what's inside  
  
Would you even care?  
  
I just wanna hold you close  
  
But so far all I have are dreams of you  
  
So I wait for the day  
  
And the courage to say how much I love you  
  
Yes I do!  
  
I'll be dreaming of you tonight  
  
Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me  
  
Corazon  
  
I can't stop dreaming of you  
  
No puedo dejar de pensar en ti  
  
I can't stop dreaming  
  
Como te necesito  
  
I can't stop dreaming of you  
  
Mi amor, como tu extrano  
  
Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
  
I stay up and think of you  
  
And I still can't believe  
  
That you came up to me and said, "I love you."  
  
I love you too!  
  
Now I'm dreaming with you tonight  
  
Till tomorrow and for all of my life  
  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
  
Than here in my room dreaming of you endlessly  
  
Dreaming of you tonight  
  
Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
  
Than here in my room  
  
I'll dreaming of you tonight  
  
Endlessly  
  
And I'll be holding you tight   
  
Dreaming…with you…tonight!"  
  
"Wow you mum and her friends are really good!" Hermione exclaimed to Selena as she clapped hard alone with everyone else.   
  
"Sssh! Don't talk until they're done."   
  
"When will they be done?"   
  
"Don't worry you'll know." Selena said without turning towards her.  
  
Then the Mallari and Elise began to sing.  
  
"Every night in my dreams  
  
I see you, I feel you,  
  
That is how I know you go on  
  
Far across the distance   
  
And spaces between us  
  
You have come to show you go on  
  
Near, far, wherever you are  
  
I believe that the heart does go on  
  
Once more you open the door  
  
And you're here in my heart  
  
And my heart will go on and on  
  
Love can touch just one time  
  
And last for a lifetime  
  
And never let go till we're one  
  
Love was when I loved you   
  
One true time I hold to  
  
In my life we'll always go on  
  
Near, far, wherever you are  
  
I believe that the heart does go on  
  
Once more you open the door  
  
And you're here in my heart  
  
And my heart will go on and on  
  
There is some love that will not go away  
  
You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
  
And I know that my heart will go on  
  
We'll stay forever this way  
  
You are safe in my heart  
  
And my heart will go on and on."  
  
Without even a pause Nebride and Aragorn stepped up and began to sing.  
  
"How can you see into my eyes  
  
Like open doors  
  
Leading you down into my core  
  
Where I've become so numb?  
  
Without a soul;  
  
My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold,  
  
Until you find it there and lead it back home.  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
Wake me up inside.  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
Wake me up inside.  
  
(Save me)  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
Bid my blood to run  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
Before I come undone  
  
(Save me)  
  
Save me from the nothing I've become.  
  
Now that I know what I'm without  
  
You can't just leave me.  
  
Breathe into me and make me real.  
  
Bring me to life.  
  
[Chorus]  
  
Bring me to life.  
  
I've been living a lie/there's nothing inside.  
  
Bring me to life.  
  
Frozen inside without your touch,  
  
Without your love darling.  
  
Only you are the life among the dead.  
  
All of this sight  
  
I can't believe I couldn't see  
  
Kept in the dark  
  
But you were there in front of me  
  
I've been sleeping 1000 years it seems.  
  
I've got to open my eyes to everything.  
  
Without a thought  
  
Without a voice  
  
Without a soul  
  
Don't let me die here/there must be something more.  
  
Bring me to life.  
  
[Chorus]  
  
Bring me to life.  
  
I've been living a lie/there's nothing inside.  
  
Bring me to life."  
  
They stopped to catch their breath as everyone clapped enthusiastically.   
  
"Thank you." Nebride said the added, "Now I will do one more song for all of you. This song is dedicated to Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger."  
  
"When I think back  
  
On these times  
  
And the dreams   
  
We left behind  
  
I'll be glad 'Cause  
  
I was blessed to get  
  
To have you in my life  
  
When I look back   
  
On these days  
  
I'll look and se your face  
  
You were right there for me.  
  
[Chorus]  
  
In my dreams  
  
I'll always see your soul  
  
Above the sky  
  
In my heart  
  
There always be a place  
  
For you for all my life  
  
I'll keep a part  
  
Of you with me  
  
And everywhere I am  
  
There you'll be.  
  
Well you showed me  
  
How it feels  
  
To feel the sky   
  
Within my reach  
  
And I always  
  
Will remember all  
  
The strength you   
  
Gave to me  
  
Your love made me  
  
Make it through  
  
Oh, I owe so much to you  
  
You were right there for me  
  
[Chorus]  
  
In my dreams   
  
I'll always see your soul  
  
Above the sky  
  
In my heart  
  
There always be a place  
  
For you for all my life  
  
I'll keep a part   
  
Of you with me  
  
And everywhere I am there you'll be.  
  
'Cause I always saw in you  
  
My light, my strength  
  
And I want to thank you  
  
Now for all the ways  
  
You were right there for me  
  
You were right there for me  
  
For always.  
  
[Chorus]  
  
In my dreams  
  
I'll always see your soul  
  
Above the sky  
  
In my heart  
  
There always be a place  
  
For you for all my life  
  
I'll keep a part   
  
Of you with me  
  
And everywhere I am  
  
There you'll be"  
  
Everyone around the room had tears streaming down their faces. Then Harry began to clap and everyone followed his example. Nebride smile and said, "Thank you."  
  
Nobody had realized that they hadn't eaten eat when suddenly Dumbledore stood up and said, "Lemon Drops." Food filled the tables instantly and everyone dug in.  
  
Nebride walked up to the teachers' table and sat down next to Angelica. "Hey, how are you?" Nebride asked her as she piled her plate with food.   
  
"Um, well to tell you the truth, I am kinda scared." Angelica replied. "I want to leave, but I'm worried what Harry would say. He seams too really like it here how that he's back. I would ask somebody the help me get home, but I'm afraid they'd tell Harry before I left."  
  
Nebride looked at her and said, "I'll help you, but first you write Harry a note and I'll give it to him after you're gone."   
  
"Would you really do that for me?" Angelica asked anxiously.   
  
Nebride smile and said, "Sure, I can tell you don't like it here. Come on we'll go now." Nebride said as she jumped up and pulled Angelica with her.  
  
"Where are you going?" Harry asked them.   
  
"Oh, we want to go somewhere quiet to talk." Nebride said with a grin. Then she and Angelica disappeared from the Great Hall. They went to the library and Angelica sat there for a while thinking of what to write in the letter for Harry.   
  
"Nebride, would you help me think of something?"   
  
"No, this you need to do on your own."  
  
An hour later Angelica folded up the letter put it in an envelope and handed it to Nebride. "Please make sure Harry gets this." Nebride nodded and pulled a pouch out of her pocket.  
  
"Okay are you ready to go?" Angelica nodded. Nebride took out what looked like ashes, threw it on Angelica and said, "1435 Millbury Ln. London!" Angelica disappeared in a cloud of smoke.  
  
"Well that's that. Guess I'll go to bed now." Nebride said as she exited the library. 


	9. Angelica's Descision

"Harry Potter Returns to Hogwarts"  
  
By Alejandria  
  
*  
  
Chapter Eight: Angelica's Descision  
  
*  
  
Harry awoke the next morning to find Angelica missing. "Angelica!? Where are you?" He turned the corner and ran into Nebride.  
  
"Harry follow me. I have something for you from Angelica." She turned around and walked down the hall. He followed her without a word. She stepped into a classroom and when he stepped in he realized it was the Defense Against the Dark Arts Classroom.  
  
Without a word she handed him an envelope and sat on top of a desk. He opened it and read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I'm sorry to leave like this, but I can't take it anymore. I'm scared of this place; I'm scared of wizards, witches, magic. I am leaving and I will not be back, and I don't want you or the kids to try and find me. I think you are better off without me. You will be receiving a package from me shortly. Tell the kids that I love them and I will miss them always.  
  
Love,  
  
Angelica  
  
Harry dropped the letter and hung his head. Nebride walked over to him, put a hand on his shoulder and said, "I'm sorry Harry. I knew she was leaving, but I promised her I wouldn't say anything. I told her I would just give you the note and let you read it."  
  
Harry looked at her and said, "That's okay. I guess I knew she was not comfortable here."  
  
"Come on, let's go down to breakfast." Nebride said. Harry nodded and they left the room talking.  
  
*  
  
To Be Coninued... 


	10. Ginny

"Harry Potter Returns to Hogwarts"  
  
By Alejandria  
  
*  
  
Chapter Nine: Ginny  
  
*  
  
Harry walked into the Great Hall, head bent down, shuffling his feet alone. "Harry may I speak with you?" He turned to see Ginny standing next to him. "Sure, what do you want to talk about?"  
  
Ginny looked around and said quietly, "Can we talk somewhere else? In private?"  
  
Harry just stared at her for a moment then said, "Sure, follow me." He led her out to the Quidditch field and sat in the bleachers.  
  
They sat quietly for a few minutes, not knowing what to say to each other. Then Ginny said, "I'm really sorry about you and your wife. It must be awful to have someone and then lose them just because they do not like the world you live in."  
  
"Yeah, well things happen. There's no way you can stop certain things. You think you can, but you can't." Harry said slowly and quietly.  
  
"Listen Harry this may not be the right time to tell you, but I need to tell you before I lose my nerve." Ginny said as she turned to face him. "I thought that the feelings I had for you left me a long time ago, when we were still in school together. But I've come to realize that I still do have feelings for you. Not the friendship kind, but the love kind." She sat there quietly for a moment watching him.  
  
Harry looked at her then began to laugh. "Ha, ha ha ha ha ha!"  
  
A look of hurt crossed Ginny's features. Tears came to her eyes and she said, "Well you don't have to laugh at me. You could just tell me you didn't like me."  
  
"Oh boy, Ginny don't cry I guess I knew you still liked me. In fact Nebride told me you still had feelings for me. I just now realized though that I have always had the same kind of feelings for you." Harry said as he looked solemnly at Ginny.  
  
"Really Harry? You're not just saying this so you don't hurt my feelings?" Ginny asked, a quiver still in her voice.  
  
Harry leaned over and kissed her. "I'm sure." He whispered.  
  
Ginny smiled and she kissed him, and they stayed like that for a minute. "Let's not tell anyone. Let's let them figure it out for themselves." Ginny said as she leaned her head against Harry's shoulder. "I agree." Harry sighed. "Come on, they're probably missing us already." So they got up and walked back toward the castle.  
  
When they reached the castle it was already lunch time. They had not realized that they had spent so much time talking.  
  
"And where have you been?" Dumbledore asked as he showed up next to them.  
  
"Oh, we were just talking." Harry said innocently.   
  
Dumbledore grinned and said, "Okay I think I get it. I won't say anything." He walked toward the teacher's table.  
  
They had been eating for a few minutes when the doors flew open. Everyone looked up to see Nebride standing in a flood of light.  
  
"Nebride, what is the meaning of this?" Dumbledore asked quietly.   
  
Nebride looked at him and said, "I thought I'd bring someone to see you. You will be very surprised to see this person, after all everyone thought she was dead." Nebride turned around and said, "Come on in dear, don't be afraid.  
  
Suddenly a woman stepped in and stood there quietly. Everyone was silent.  
  
The silence was broken by Harry's disbelieving voice, "Hermione?"  
  
* 


	11. Hermione's Return

"Harry Potter Returns to Hogwarts"  
  
By Alejandria  
  
*  
  
Chapter Ten: Hermione's Return  
  
*  
  
"Hermione is that really you?" Harry asked.   
  
"Yes Harry it's me." Hermione said as she looked around. "God, it's good to be back. We had some good times here didn't we?"  
  
"But you died. How can you still be alive?" Fred asked as he stood up.  
  
"I can answer that." They turned to see Nebride walk forward. "All of you thought she was dead because you could not find a pulse. Unknowingly to you I used my inner powers to check. What I found astounded me. There was a pulse, but it was very small. At that instant I took her to Middle Earth to help heal her. When I was done doing all I could do my powers were greatly diminished. I had to rest for weeks." Nebride stopped to take a breath then continued, "Hermione was in a coma like state for about a year, and after that she could not remember who she was." Suddenly Nebride stopped and jerked her head towards the closed door. She closed her eyes and cocked her head. She smiled and said, "We have another guest."  
  
Then the doors opened and Gandalf walked in. "Nebride I have excellent news. He finally remembers everything. We were sitting there eating when he knocked over his glass and jumped up."  
  
"Well where is he?" she asked.  
  
"Come on in my boy."  
  
A man with red hair and freckles walked in.  
  
"Ron!?" Fred, George and Ginny exclaimed. They jumped up and rushed over to him. He almost fell over when their combined weight landed on him. He pushed them away and looked at Harry who was walking towards him.  
  
"Well mate, looks like you did a fine job looking after yourself in my absence." Ron said as he grinned.  
  
Without a word Harry come up and gave him a bear hug.  
  
"You know it's all thanks to Nebride that we actually lived at all." Ron said. They all turned to look at her but she was gone.  
  
"Hey where'd she go?" Fred asked.  
  
Suddenly there was a loud popping sound and Nebride appeared with Molly, Arthur, Charlie, Percy, and Bill who all had landed on their butts.  
  
Charlie stood up, dusted himself off and said, "So what was so important that you had to drag us up here so fast Nebride?" She motioned silently behind them and they all turned around. They stopped, their mouths hanging open.  
  
Then Molly said quietly, "Ronald, Hermione, is that really you?"  
  
"Yes Mum, it's us." Ron said.  
  
"Oh my boy! You're alive!" She said as she ran to him and hugged him. Suddenly she turned on Nebride and said, "You knew all this time that they were alive, and you didn't tell us?"  
  
Nebride's eyes narrowed and she said coldly, "They were in a coma for a year and after that they had amnesia. I didn't want to put all of you through that agony of not knowing if they would ever be themselves." She looked around at them.   
  
"You know Mum I think Alex, I mean Nebride, did the right thing. I wouldn't want to put you guys through that agony of not knowing." Ron said as he flipped his hair out of his eyes.  
  
"Yes Mrs. Weasley, I also think she did the right thing."  
  
Molly turned to stare at Hermione. She sighed and said, "I suppose the both of you are right." She turned to Nebride and said, "I'm sorry, I'm really glad you did what you did. At least now I know I have my son back, not someone who looks like him and knows nothing about himself."  
  
Nebride just nodded her head and said, "Come on Gandalf. Selena is probably wondering where we are. It is time for her lessons." Then Nebride and Gandalf disappeared with a popping noise.  
  
"Well that went rather well." Bill sighed.  
  
"Harry, mate, how about you, me and Hermione go for a walk and catch up?" Ron asked.  
  
"Ron, I really think you should stay here and catch up with your family." Molly said.  
  
"Come on Mum, I'll get to see you more than I'll get to see him and Hermione." Ron said.  
  
"Yes, I think we should go for a walk." Hermione broke in. Ron and Molly turned around abruptly.  
  
"Come on let's go." Harry said as he grabbed Ron and Hermione and pulled them through the doors. "Harry wait!" Harry turned to see Ginny running towards them. "Can I speak with you for a moment?" Harry turned to Ron and Hermione and said, "Wait here for a moment."  
  
He walked over to her and said, "What is it Ginny?"  
  
"WelI was thinking, since you, me, Ron and Hermione are so close, maybe we should tell them about us." Ginny said as she looked up at him.  
  
Harry just stared at her for a moment then sighed, "Okay, come with us then." He turned around and walked back to Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Ginny would you go away. We kind of wanted to talk alone." Ron said.  
  
"Lighten up Ron, we have something to tell you and Hermione, so Ginny's coming with us." Harry said.  
  
"Okay mate, you don't have to get all shirty with me." Ron said as he followed Harry and Ginny out to the Quidditch field.  
  
As they sat down Harry said, "So what was it like over at Nebride's place? Nobody really knows where she lives with Aragorn. In fact I think only Dumbledore knows."  
  
"Yeah he won't tell anybody where she lives." Ginny added.  
  
"Well she lives in this large castle, it's even bigger than Hogwarts. The castle is on lushes green pastures and they have tons of horses and wild flowers. They have many servants, but I came to notice that Nebride doesn't ask much of them. When she wants something done she does it herself. And around their castle there is a small village where people walk around joyously. Sometimes Nebride walks among them with her daughter, and sometimes Nebride goes out with Gandalf and Selena to practice Selena's t  
  
"Yes, but did she ever say what part of the country they were in?" Harry asked excitedly.   
  
"She said that it is not part of this country. It is like a whole new world. She called it Middle Earth." Hermione said.  
  
"You know what's funny? The things people say about you when they think you can not hear them." A voice said from above them.  
  
They looked up quickly and saw Nebride looking down at them. Harry and Ginny jumped up as fast as they could. Ron and Hermione, who were used to this kind of thing, just sat there quietly.  
  
Nebride landed lightly on her feet and said, "I just wanted to see how you were doing, and I came to give Ron and Hermione something." She handed them each a small vile. "Drink this for the last time and you should not suffer a relapse. If, later on, you feel like your forgetting too many things ask Dumbledore to contact me and I'll be here as fast as I can." They stared at her blankly and she smiled and disappeared.  
  
"So what did the two of you want to tell us?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well Harry and I have decided to 'go out' as people put it. You know, boyfriend and girlfriend." Ginny said.  
  
They just stared at them for a moment then they both said, "Well congratulations."   
  
"Yes, I'm really happy for you." Hermione said as she hugged Ginny.  
  
"You better take good care of her mate, or I just might have to hurt you." Ron said as he grinned at Harry.  
  
"Don't worry Ron; I'll take very good care of her. Just promise you won't tell anyone." Harry said.  
  
"Hey mate, you don't have to worry about me. Remember how many secrets I kept for you when we were in school?"   
  
"Come on boys, we're going to go back. I want you two to meet Hermione, Matt and Ron; they are after all your niece and nephews Ron." Ginny said.   
  
"We have people named after us?" Ron asked stupidly.  
  
"Yes you do." Ginny said as she led a stunned Hermione back to the castle.  
  
"Come on Ron." Harry laughed as he slapped him on the shoulder and walked off to the castle. Ron followed after him, mouth still slightly open.  
  
*  
  
To Be Continued... 


	12. Draco's unexpected visit

The next morning as everyone was finished eating the doors opened with a thud. Everyone in the Great Hall turned to see who had come in. "Well Minister Draco, how good of you to drop by." Dumbledore said as he stood up.  
  
Chloe looked across the room at Tom. Tom looked back at her with wide eyes. She could read the look on his face. "Oh boy, I hope his dad doesn't do anything to him." Chloe whispered to Hermione. Ron and Will snorted. Chloe glared at Will and he looked down at his feet.  
  
"I want to speak with my son and Chloe Potter." Draco announced loudly. "I have some business to attend to later today, and I must speak with them right away." Draco looked straight at Dumbledore.  
  
"Very Well. Tom, Chloe if you would please follow Mr. Malfoy he needs to speak with the two of you." Dumbledore said as he glanced at the both of them.  
  
Tom and Chloe gulped as they stood up and followed Draco out of the hall. He led them down to the Quidittch field and they sat in the bleachers.   
  
"So I heard from my son that the two of you have decided to, ah, become boyfriend and girlfriend." Draco turned to Chloe.  
  
Chloe blushed and replied, "Yes we have, and I don't care if you approve or not. My dad does, so that is good enough for me." Chloe held her head up high and proud.  
  
"Yes, well your father would approve. He knows it would make me angry, and if there's anything that would make him happy, it's me being angry." Draco sighed. "But I've decided to give it a shot, if the two of you want to try this, then by all means go ahead. I'm not going to stop you."   
  
Chloe and Tom looked at him with astonishment written all over their faces. Draco laughed. "Go on back to the school; I'm sure everybody would like to know what we were talking about." He sighed as Chloe and Tom walked back to the school hand in hand. "I just hope I'm doing the right thing."  
  
"Don't worry Draco you did do the right thing." Draco jumped and turned around to see Harry and Ginny stepping through the bleachers. "You…you were listening?" Draco stammered.  
  
"Yeah, well it was kind of hard not to. We saw you three coming so we hid, and we just happened to overhear what you were talking about." Ginny replied.  
  
"Ah it just warms my heart to see three enemies talking peacefully." A voice said from behind them. They jumped and turned around as fast as they could. Nebride was standing right behind them.  
  
"Do you always sneak up on people like that?" Draco asked angrily.   
  
"Of course I do. It's fun to see people get scared when they shouldn't." Nebride laughed as she came closer. "Don't you have some business to attend to Draco?"  
  
"Oh shit! Yeah sorry about this guys, but duty calls!" He yelled as he ran down the bleachers and out of site.  
  
"Well that's nice. He just runs off without saying goodbye." Nebride sighed. "Anyway, shouldn't you two tell Molly, Arthur, Bill and Charlie about you two? They are beginning to get suspicious." Nebride turned to Harry and Ginny.  
  
"Oh…we…well…I…don't…" Harry stammered.   
  
"I think she's right Harry. We shouldn't keep something like this from my parents." Ginny said quietly.  
  
"Yeah I suppose." Harry said quietly. "Listen Nebride…" Harry looked around. "Hey were did she go?" Ginny shrugged and they both walked towards the school.  
  
"So how are we going to break this to them?"  
  
"How about, Ginny and I are going out?" Nebride said from behind them.  
  
"Holy shit! Don't do that Nebride! Do you realize how much that freaks us out? Where did you go anyway?" Harry asked.   
  
"Oh I told everyone that you guys wanted to speak with them. They are waiting for you in the Great Hall." Nebride said. "Come on this way." Nebride grabbed a hold of them and flew them right into the Great Hall. "Well that sure does work too." Harry said as he gained his footing.  
  
"Harry, Ginny!" Molly exclaimed as she stood up. Arthur put his hand on her arm. "Sit down Molly dear. So what is it you wanted to speak with us about?"  
  
Harry looked at Ginny and Ginny looked at him. "We are kind of going out." Ginny and Harry said together.  
  
Everyone stared at them with blank eyes. "You know boyfriend and girlfriend going out." Harry said.  
  
"Ahem." Everyone jumped at the sound of the cough. "Isn't there something else you want to say Harry?" Nebride asked. Harry stared blankly at her. "I can read your mind, so please don't deny it."  
  
Harry looked around sheepishly. He bent down on one knee in front of Ginny. Ginny blushed, she knew what was about to happen. "Ginny Weasley, will you do me the honor of marrying me?"  
  
Ginny bit her lip. "Yes Harry I will marry you." She said as she bent down and hugged him. 


	13. Perfect Ending

Harry paced around the hospital, angry that they would not let him in the room. "Just because I got a little squeamish!" Harry muttered.   
  
"Harry sit down!" Bill muttered as he pulled Harry down into a chair. "You don't need to worry. She'll be fine."   
  
"Yeah I suppose." Harry sighed as he looked around St. Mungos.   
  
Suddenly a doctor came out and walked towards Harry. "Mr. Potter?"  
  
"Yes?" Harry said as he jumped up.  
  
"I am happy to report that Ginny is fine, and so is the baby. You can go in and see them now."  
  
Harry shouted with joy. He ran down the hall and entered the room that Ginny was staying in. He stopped by the side of her bed. "Hey honey, how are you feeling?"  
  
"Good. Do you want to hold our baby boy?" She asked as she put the baby into his arms. He stared down at the baby boy. He could see the red hair forming on his head. He could also tell that it would be messy, just like his. When they baby opened his eyes, Harry saw that he had his eyes.  
  
"I told the doctor I wanted to name him James." Ginny looked up at him.   
  
Harry smiled. "I think this is a start to a beautiful beginning." Harry said as everyone piled in to see t new baby.  
  
Authors Note:  
  
Hey I know this last chapter is pretty short, but I had to finish this. Thanks for all the reviews. I appreciate your comments. I hope you'll like this ending. I have another story I'm going to try and put on, but it doesn't have anything to do with Harry Potter. It's my own, made up story. I hope you enjoy it as much as you enjoyed this one.  
  
Alejandria 


End file.
